Going into the Unknown
by xx divine midnight xx
Summary: This is a cross btwn Charmed and Harry Potter.


**N/A: **

**I dont own any of these shows or characters accept, the, characters you dont recognise.**

I just wish he'd leave me alone! I said to myself as threw myself on my bed and buried my face into my pillow next to my teddy. He's always right and never wrong I'm sick of it, there was a knock at my door

'Gillian?'

'Go away I'm busy'

That just made Dumbledore my grandfather come in.

'Gillian, he's just a memory, just a mere memory of your childhood he was not and is not real I'm sorry'

He said looking down upon me from the door he bowed his head and turned to leave

'I know you right, but I have believed for so long that he was dead just to see him again filled me up with fake hope that he is still alive and now all I feel is emptiness. I hate being a witch I HATE IT!'

I screamed as I orbed crying I ran from the gargoyles and through the corridors passing people the only ones who showed the slightest interest in me were the people on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

I had to be alone I ran onto the pitch where they were training I was confused and angry I saw Harry up in the air he waved at me and I kicked the tree so hard that it jumped back when I went for a second kick.

After training the team watched as they went into the tent that Fred flew straight over and jumped off he hugged me tight, an cradled me as I cried in his arms.

'Shh, it's okay I'm here'

'It'll be okay Gilly bean'

he played with my hair softly and most shocked of them all was Ron and Harry. George slapped Ron upside the head when he asked if we as in Fred and I were a couple.

'That is between them although I doubt it if you ask me Fred's behaviour lately should reflect how he feels for Gillian.'

Then he said quietly taking off his quidditch robes

'he loves her'

Ron almost fell over Harry looked unsteady but later George pulled him aside and let him in on a secret since the order had a fair idea as well then George said before they left

'Fred loves Gillian but as family and that's it we've been there for each other always and it will remain to stay that way'….

This was in my memory of last year lord I miss them I miss Fred's hugs he was more distant when I greeted him for Christmas maybe because Ron told him and George that I have this guy interested in me a lot and he'll be asking me out soon of course he was being stupid there is a guy taking interest in me yes but nothing more.

It's been a long time since I have spoken or seen Sirius let alone held him or him hold me I miss him so much that it consumes me I feel guilt that I could not have saved him but that has made mine and Harry's bond turn into a friendship.

Harry was called out of class one day and I was sitting in my room when grandfather asked me to come and sit in with him then almost instantly Harry was knocking on the door I sat still in my chair I was a little nervous I could sense grandfathers gut telling him to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

That made me more nervous then needed.

Grandfather waited till Harry sat down then he passed us each an envelope with our names on it, the envelope felt heavy and thick so maybe it was a letter or an ad you know bout work and stuff.

I opened it cautiously and I thought I felt my heart rip into a million pieces tears that had filled my eyes streamed down my face obscuring my vision some of the paintings watched in terror they did not know what was to happen.

I wiped away my tears and said as calmly as I could 'please excuse me' Grandfather went to say something but I did not move I tried to hold myself together as I orbed I could not stay there. I was so confused, so angry that all I could do was cry and maybe even scream I felt so weak that I collapsed onto the grassy pitch crying and screaming out many things.

At that Hagrid came and picked me up, 'no just let go' I said furiously and tears of pity and sadness seeped out of his own into his tangled beard.

Hagrid took me into his cabin and lay me down on his couch/ sofa he gave me a cup of hot calming tea and gave me a clean hanky as I sniffled Hagrid sent an owl to grandfather to let him know that I was ok.

'Thanks Hagrid'

I finally said after sitting in the cabin in silence

'it's okay Gillian I'm just glad that your alright' I gave him a small smile as he said 'you are ok tho aren't you?'

I shook my head and said

'no, but I will be'

I had stopped crying and sniffling but Ron came down with Hermione they didn't know where Harry was and when they saw I had been crying as they began to ask I said to goodbye to them and Ron followed me outsight until we had a fight he had cornered me and I just wanted to go up and sit next to the fire in my room.

'Gillian? Gilly bean? Please just tell me why your crying'

'last time I checked Ron I didn't have to tell you my every move just because there is something here between us doesn't mean I have to share my life with every other person in this skool!'

I had finally done it upset Ron

'look, Jewels I care for you and I just want to know that your ok'

'well I'M NOT!'

'Happy you got your answer'

Ron felt stupid and apologetic when he saw tears roll down my cheek and in the snow they almost froze into icicles he began to move towards me when I threw his hands off me and walked off slowly in the snow.

Hagrid and Hermione watched from the window and when he was questioned inside he blushed in the dim lighted cabin of Hagrid's when he tried to avoid answering them. Hermione noticed something she never had in Ron before it was hard for her to explain but she knew what she felt

I came up into the school and moved still quite as calmly as I usually do snow in my long brunette hair which is in loose ringlets, I decided to walk the school instead or the main halls anyway I wouldn't be aloud so I went to go upstairs anyway when I was stopped by Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

'Why, hello there'

said Draco and I said in my usual soft voice

'hello'

I went to walk off but they wanted to talk so we did for a bit as the cronies watched Ron came back in with Hermione and when I heard them I began to leave and this time Ron caught up. Draco did not know my name, as I would not tell him tho Ron took my arm and said

'Gillian?'

I knew there was no escaping it now then I could feel it Harry he was hurt

'no'

I said quietly

'no what?'

said Ron

'Harry!'

I broke free and ran all the way up they followed cept Malfoy and cronies after he heard my name that's all he wanted and Hermione kept her wand on them until they left for the dungeons.

I ran and ran Ron ran trying to keep up but I was too fast I didn't even get a stitch I burst into Harry's room and found him on the floor in excruciating pain

'no, Harry look at me Harry?'

I was on the floor beside him as Ron caught up and panicked with Hermione and he ran with her to Professor Mcgonagall.

'Harry?'

I asked as I held his face in my hands I began to weep and he held my hand fighting the pain of his scar he lifted his shirt to show that he had been hit by a spell

'it's gunna be okay Harry the Professor is coming'

'no'

'but Harry'

'no I want you to heal me'

he placed my hand hovering over his wound and with some tears I had produced a bright gold light that Seamus and Dean were watching from the corner of the room shocked.

But they weren't the other ones I was shocked beyond disbelief and when Harry's wound had gone so was the pain so he sat up and I hugged him tightly 'don't do that to me ever again' I said silent tears falling from my eyes.

With a laugh he said

'I can't promise anything'

but he held me tight and said

'I knew you could do it'

he wiped my tears and Seamus helped me up from the floor I was little shaky but Harry gave a weak smile as I nudged him

'You worried me so much.'

The Professor came in and she was relieved all the same to find out Harry was okay now and Harry decided to take me out to the Gryffindor common room to talk a little more; as most people had gone to bed and their would be less people in there.

He took my hand and guided me down the steps I want to hit him so much and he knew how I felt then he sat me down and he sat across me I couldn't sit still in the armchair Harry laughed at this though.

'Would you care to explain to me now what all that was about me panicking over nothing maybe?'

'No, it would never be nothing, for you to panic over Gillian just know your loved.'

'Okay Romeo tell me why and how?'

I said both of us smiling when Ron and Hermione made it back down both Harry and I made it to the floor I sat there spread out on the rug playing with a frayed bit and my hair also laying out on the rug.

'Okay, it's time now I tell you what happened and especially why I knew how you could do that when you didn't'

I laughed at him and threw a little screwed up piece of parchment at him it hit him on the nose. We both laughed and then Hermione as if realising for the first time the way Harry and I laughed as if I were a reflection of him she seemed worried at first as Harry had explained.

As I lay they're in my hipster jeans my UGG boots and a bootilicous pink top on my jacket hanging on the chair.

Neville was sitting across me watching me every five minutes to multiple seconds he smiled at me a few times.

I didn't mind and then when he stared at me I looked at him back I smiled at him then as he kept watching I waved with a smile he waved back then propped a book up in front of himself as he blushed profusely.

Harry noticed little of what was happening then I blew Neville a kiss that was the icing on the cake coz Harry turned round and slapped my leg/thigh and said

'stop flirting and listen this is however an explanation for you.'

'Ok'

I said then Neville looked back after he saw Ron looking in the other direction then he threw me a piece of scrunched up parchment b4 I threw it at Harry he said quietly

'open it'

so me being me I did I opened the screwed up piece of paper.

It said "Gillian, this is a long stretch for me, but would you like to come with me to the Hogsmeade weekend?" he looked at me expecting me to say no.

I turned to him and nodded he smiled and blushed profusely behind his book of herbology then I pegged it at Harry big mistake Ron had caught it just before it hit Harry and after reading it he was going red in the face he threw it in the fire.

I felt really bad that night that once Ron became snappy he had a go at me then I confronted him I poked him in the shoulder infront of Harry and Hermione and I only said

'you know exactly well and why. I thort u were better than this I guess that was a mistake on my part.'

I turned my back on Ron and grabbed my jacket and fixed it up then he followed me from the rug to the fat lady portrait.

'Jewels? Gillian? Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry it's just you know how I feel and'

'and what? Is that supposed to be an excuse you're turning out like Percy hello! He has a bad temper exactly like you coz u wear ur heart on ur sleeve don't let them get to you like that.'

He got heaps mad at that then Hermione & Harry watched in shock as Ron grabbed my arm and I shoved him off and let the portrait slam shut in his face quite literally it hurt his nose because of it. I then orbed to grandfather's office he was speaking to the portraits as I orbed just after his door then I began to walk to my room.

'Where were you?'

'I found out that I am not only Harry's twin sister but also an angel thanks for letting me know I'm a freak grandpa I really appreciate all you've done today I really do.'

It's the Hogsmeade weekend and I dressed nicely and appropriately I dressed in only the best though I had these special boots given to me as a present then I had my top and my jeans specially made by a family friend who is a muggle but is still very good with her hands.

I put on my chocolate brown leather jacket I had braided my hair and waiting for Neville nervously Harry and Ron hiding behind Hermione to see who I of course was waiting for but I saw Ron out of the corner of my eye, an I walked right on over there to him and said

'boo'

he jumped out with a yelp.

I stood there with my hands on my hips and Neville had a plan of getting two of my friends to take me out of the school and meet up with Neville in the snow I knew that when Jake and Scott came over.

I threw Ron a dirty look and hit Harry on the shoulder as Jake and Scott walked with me I was whispering in both their ears and they laughed then both Scott and Jake in unison turned around and waved and blew a kiss at Ron who boiled with rage, then to piss him off more they put my arms around them each they both kissed my cheek.

Once we were inside they went up to Neville first and said

'good luck man'

Scott had gotten one of the beautiful flowers and made it to fit behind my ear and he kissed my cheek and said 'you'll be okay call me if u need us.'

'Ok'

I said with a smile then when they parted I stood there and it was as if he had melted into the snow. Neville was heaps nervous it made it worse that Harry and Ron had followed the whole time so it wasn't a relaxing day like we both hoped but we got ten minutes alone as Hermione started snapping at both of them.

We smiled at each other as we had some of our butterbeer. I sat there in silence as I looked out the window then I stopped as I saw Malfoy's cronies walking past I was uptight and anxious till they walked past with their heads low and in a whisper then when they left without lifting their heads I was cool. They always make me nervous no matter what

I think Neville was nervous too coz he looks as white as a sheet I put my hand on his shoulder and said as I looked at him concerned

'are you ok?'

he snapped out of it and said

'yeh, yeh I'm fine.'

We finished our butterbeers and I hinted for us to go for a walk

'it's getting chatty in here a lot of people.'

He looked up at me in surprise and I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him through the crowd and Harry and Ron watched in awe as I took Neville outside. I have never been so nervous in my life we went for a walk and he was so nervous he was almost crushing my hand he is taller then me so I whispered in his ear

'Neville it's ok I'm not going to bite ur head off so please could you relax your hand on mine ur kinda crushing it.'

He looked worried and said quietly

'sorry'

'it's okay'

I said as I pulled him close it was cold and he put his arm around me as he still held me hand he didn't seem to nervous after that. We were comfortable no one could really identify us, which is good in a way, we were more relaxed he just kept looking into my eyes and it felt this warm sensation go through me like never before.

We walked past Harry Ron and Hermione outside the bookshop and Hermione was for the first time at loss of anything to say when she watched as Neville was holding me she cried I think I could feel her have tears come out coz she was proud he had gone this far.

'So, you like herbology huh?'

I asked as we came closer to leaving the village and going back to school he smiled and said

'yeh I like it, it seems to be the only thing I'm actually good at.'

I smiled at him as I squeezed his hand and said

'surely that's not the only thing your good at.'

I had said cheekily and then he said quietly

'subject anyways.'

He kissed me before we got to the castle and I said as he had his forehead against mine

'like I said that can't have been the only thing your good at.'

He smiled at me and held me close even when Filch the caretaker was doing the scanner thing to check if we were smuggling anything in Neville kept looking at me it was so sweet I had never seen him so happy.

It's been a month and I have never been so happy Neville's not obsessed or anything he's happy to be at a distance, it's good also we were in the common room he couldn't sleep so I stayed with him and talked all night we told our stories when he told me the one of his parents being tortured to death and to find that it almost happened to him last year at the department of mysteries when he saw Sirius before he died.

I hugged Neville tightly and he held onto me I felt the tears and I held him tight like I knew he needed. He kissed my head and finally I sat us down and he laid with me he rested his head next to mine and we just laid there I held him I guess in a way both of us needed it well he certainly seemed brighter and he was excelling in herbology he was the best in the grade.

We were happy I seemed to have this glow about me and Neville was becoming more confident he wasn't afraid to talk back specially now when people tried to make fun I would get them back with the best remarks he's learning fast.

He makes me smile like no one else could ever Harry finally lost it and pulled me from Hermione one afternoon after class and said

'I need to talk, to you'

he said quickly and then he said

'now, I'm serious'

I followed him to a quiet spot then I said

'what is it?'

'I need you'

'I'm here'

'no, your not all here parts of you are with Neville, Hermione even Ron, you don't even have time anymore to talk to'

then he whispered

'your twin brother'

I sighed and said

'is this what this is about? Look, Harry I'll always love you and you'll always be my twin but Neville needs me.'

'For what? He seems to be doing fine on his own.'

I looked at Harry hurt and said

'I was going to help you, I really was but now I see you don't want it you want to be secluded and alone and no one to help you stand up to Voldermort well let me tell u something'

then I whispered

'brother'

'if you want help if you want people at your defence if you don't want to die alone. Ask for help you're so arrogant just like Ron and just like dad was.'

'How can u even remember our father I can't?'

I sighed and said as I looked into his eyes mine brimmed with tears

'it comes with the fact that I'm an angel, old memories flood back even ones before I was born it's part of the job.'

'So what u being an angel is a job now?'

My tears spilt slowly down my cheeks as I said

'yeh it's a full time job, and I'm the one who sees everything I remember that night, you mightn't but I do, and I'm not going to tell you.'

'Gillian you mean everything to me, please tell me what is you remember that hurts you so bad?'

'Dad gave his life to save us he told mum to take us and run then he came, he came to our house and unlocked the door that was the last thing I knew mum wanted. I wasn't to be saved you know but it just so happens that I was angel from birth so when dad had shielded me he told me to orb if I loved him I would orb.'

'I was only a baby but I did it like someone invisible person was holding my hand he kissed my cheek and then I saw the green light'

I was crying now

'a man a blond man was holding me the whole time I heard mum's pleads in my head over and over again in my head, then I heard her screams and his laughter. All I could do was cry I was one I was and am still your twin so please don't think that you've had it bad when your not the one who has the memories that I have to live with every day.'

'Knowing what happened and not being able to do anything about it. I never knew the truth grandpa I mean Dumbledore no I'll stick with grandpa always told me it was from a riveting book movie show that we watched when I was young I knew that wasn't the truth but I stuck with it as I had no other proof.'

I had my back to Harry and I ran my hand through my hair I turned back to him and he said softly

'I'm sorry, I didn't know'

'what? That I'm a freak? I already know that it's not easy but I'm dealing with it as well as all my other work load.'

The tears still flowing down my cheeks slowly but still coming like they would never stop Neville had come up with the others and Harry came up to hug me I pushed him away and Neville watched awkwardly as he saw my tears I walked off then when Harry touched my shoulder I orbed to a girls lavatory.

Neville had never seen me do that before so he confronted Harry infront of them

'what did you do? Why did she turn into a blue light and disappear? An why was she crying?'

no one had seen this much confidence in Neville ever before so they were in awe what to say then Harry gathered himself together and said

'she hasn't told you?'

Hermione wanting to help stepped in and said

'he doesn't need to know no yet it's her place to tell who ever and when ever.'

Harry pulled Neville aside and said with Ron

'she's not who she seems.'

'Well she wouldn't with you making her cry, why did you have to do that?'

'Neville, she wasn't going to tell you'

'tell me what?'

I stopped Harry as I walked into their dormitory Harry looked up and stopped short I still had tears but it wasn't as bad they left watching as Neville sat me down Seamus and dean still didn't know what the hell was going on but Harry told them slowly.

After they closed the door I sat with Neville and I wiped my tears and I said slowly,

'Neville, I haven't been able to tell you something that is very important to me and I was afraid to tell you.'

'Is something wrong? Did I do something.'

I shook my head and said

'no, no you didn't but I have to be honest with you this is hard for me so here it goes, there is something about me you don't know, something I didn't know about myself until after we started dating.'

'Wait, before you say anymore, I want you to know something the way you make me feel it's just overwhelming and I have thort about it all day and I have to say this, no Gillian I have to say it otherwise I might burst, I love you and I don't care as long as you're happy. So if u wanted to break up with me that's okay I can deal with it I'll be crushed but I'll know that I got to tell you something important.'

He said as he kissed me passionately then walked over to the window I was side tracked for a moment coz he blew my mind away. But I stood up and walked over to Neville and I turned him round and said

'I don't want to break up with you.'

'You don't?'

asked Neville I shook my head

'no, I wanted to be completely honest with you so I can say to you what you just said to me with you knowing that I mean every word.'

I had a tear trickle down my cheek and he wiped it away as he kissed me gently.

I told him he was a little shocked he didn't want to believe me however then I said

'Look, I understand if you want to walk away from this relationship I know I would I just wanted to be totally honest with you, because I love you too.'

He saw the look in my eyes and the guys snuck in as Neville picked me up in his arms and kissed me they were taken aback at first they thort they walked into the wrong dorm. Then I whispered

'wanna go somewhere, quiet?'

then he said back as he kept hold of me

'yeh'

with a smile I kissed his nose and we orbed right out of there. We have never been happier it meant a lot to both of us what we had said that night it meant the world everything.

Neville was even making jokes now, he was happy even to be around Draco's cronies or Draco for that matter they didn't seem to know however that Neville and I are dating and when Draco was walking with his cronies Neville and I were talking to Seamus, dean and Ginny and then he said something like

'well I've got my angel right here.'

Then they all said, as he looked at me

'kiss, kiss, kiss'

Neville kissed me and it was as if Draco was rooted to the spot his eyes wide and he was in awe when he saw it and it made him angry as we both beamed and Neville held my hand behind us as we stood next to each other the rest sitting on the bench.

As I looked around I saw Draco gather himself together and walk away as I locked eyes with him I saw inside his eyes I felt faint and Neville caught me

'are you okay?'

they all looked worried and I said

'no'

he could tell my head was hurting and said to the rest of them

'I'm taking her to the hospital wing.'

'No, it's okay Neville I'll be fine'

this time when he let go of me tho Harry caught me and then they all said

'your definitely going to the hospital wing.'

Then Harry said to us

'there is no way I'm letting you orb Gillian you don't know where you might end up and ur looking ill as it is I'm not risking your health for anything we'll take you up there ourselves.'

It was as if grandfather knew he came up he was scared he thought he had lost me for good. Neville and Harry watched at the door not as stunned as Neville was tho as he saw Dumbledore hug me and kiss my head I had blood coming from my mouth and they watched quietly out of awe then anything as Dumbledore wiped it with his handkerchief.

'Darling you're ill'

'I'll be okay grandfather I swear it, I'll be ok, I won't leave you I promise.'

He wiped away the rest of the blood and this is when Neville came over still in shock he had some flowers that he conjured up he put them in a vase and after that grandfather shook his hand I was smiling comfortably and Neville had never been more nervous he knocked the vase over which was beginning to tip all over me but with my hands in shock I froze it, it stayed still the water wasn't moving and I was beginning to panic.

My breathing changed and then Dumbledore was focused on me as Neville was on the vase

'darling it's okay don't panic your allright I'm here.'

'What's happening? Why did I just do that?'

Neville with Madame Pompfrey cleaned it up and she took the flowers into her office and sat them on her desk and with Neville behind her

'aww, poor thing that's the third vase today.'

'What do you mean third today?'

'Mr Longbottom it means that your dear girlfriend in there is having a personal crisis and it's showing through her magic she can't use her wand anymore that's obvious and she's been freezing things all day out of shock like you saw just know that's an example of all the other flower filled vases she has happened to freeze today.'

'Will she be okay tho?'

'I'm not to sure this is one rare case but Dumbledore won't take her to ST. Mungo's or let her go for that matter it's been two days you'd think he'd let the experts help out wouldn't you her being his granddaughter an all.'

Then she shut up as Neville said

'She's the headmaster's granddaughter?'

She turned to face him with a motherly look on her face and said 'it'll be okay she'll be alright we will help her.'

I sat there as grandfather calmed me down I took a deep breath then I saw peeves come in I took a deep sigh and grandfather not seeing peeves the poltergeist.

Peeves wanted to test madam Pompfrey's theory he had heard in her office so he picked up a book and went invisible before granddad could not see him then when I could in complete and utter disarray peeves showed himself and I threw my hands in the direction of peeves.

Hoping it would freeze him like I did with the vases if I did it that way an peeves was hoping for the same thing I think all it did was blow the book up into flames and sent peeves flying he hit the door with a loud "clunk" I screamed as he wailed and through himself and apologised to grandfather

'I am so sorry headmaster'

then he sped off through the wall when Madame Pompfrey almost caught him. I screamed yet again and grandfather tried all he could to calm me down again.

Neville came and sat with me and when he hugged me I fell silent and I cried silent tears when he pulled back to see the tears he wiped them away and said

'we'll help you I promise'

I looked at him helpless and scared I had never felt this way before he knew I was scared he held me tight. My tears still spilt as grandfather told Neville to go back to the Gryffindor common room it was getting dark and he was on no account to tell anyone else about what happened.

Except Harry, Ron and Hermione that he could only trust them they are the only one's who would understand and he left a message for Hermione one he knew that only she alone would figure it out. He happened to guess that all three of them were waiting outside for Neville also to see how I was so he let the door open a little bit for them to see Leo orb in looking worried

'Albus is she okay?'

I was sitting there and they could see I was shaking and that I had been crying they could see enough as Leo began to heal me and I showed him I could freeze and move things he stopped in shock and said

'I need to get you to the sisters right away.'

They watched in awe as Leo picked me up in his arms like a cradle and orbed from beside my bed. Hermione gasped then when Neville told her the message she almost screamed with joy

'oh my god he said that?'

Neville looked at her and said

'yes, do you know what it means coz I don't.'

She nodded and when Dumbledore turned and looked at her he winked she closed the door with a smile and took them back to the Gryffindor common room.

When we stopped we were in a living room of an old Victorian style home not anywhere near mine I could feel it then I said looking into Leo's eyes

'I'm not in trouble am I?'

he shook his head with a smile and said

'no, no your not.'

I was dressed in my dark blue jeans my black hair braided again to get it out of my face I was even wearing a singlet top. He was putting me down on the couch when the girls came like bursting in frightening me Leo stood in front of me and said

'it's okay your safe they won't harm you you'll be okay with us I swear it Gillian.'

When Piper and Phoebe saw me in shock they dropped their full coffee mugs and they shattered along with the coffee going everywhere.

Piper pulled Leo into the kitchen and got Phoebe to sit and watch me for a minute then both Leo and I said

'I won't touch anything I promise.'

Then they were all in the kitchen and I stayed on the couch I played with my jacket and I heard Piper's voice rising in the kitchen she wasn't happy then I saw a photo.

Of three sisters but one wasn't here anymore I could feel it. I stayed in the lounge room and looked at all the photos from where I sat I was too busy too really listen to what they had to say as far as I was concerned it was none of my business.

'Leo! What are you doing bringing a strange teenage girl into our home!'

said Piper as she threw the remains of the mugs out and washed her hands at the sink once she dried them she hit Leo with the tea towel.

'That's not why your worried about her being here tho is it you noticed from the first look, that she isn't just some stranger, Piper she needs our help and I am going to help her with or without your help but I'd prefer it if you did help.'

Then Phoebe said

'Yeh well, her looking like our dead older sister doesn't help matters, it makes it worse how can we look at her and help her when she looks like Prue?'

then Paige stepped in and said

'but didn't you guys always teach me to help innocents who ever they are and what ever they need help with you know what I mean. I am not trying to intrude here since you knew Prue before you knew me but she is an innocent in need of our help isn't it our job our duty to help innocents?'

'Yes, but she's no ordinary innocent she comes from a different magical family they do things differently over there.'

'Over where?'

asked all three then he told them that I'm from great Britain and Piper said

'London? You brought her from London? At a special school that only allows people who can and know they can orb in the surroundings? What the hell is wrong with you Leo! I know it's your job as a whitelighter to protect and heal innocents but god Leo you brought her here from all the way over there.'

Piper obviously didn't realise that her voice had risen loud enough for the whole house to hear even tho it was just I in the living room and the two boys at magic school being looked after.

I was at the kitchen door stunned and when they all turned to see me there I just took two steps back and said

'it was wrong of me to let Leo take me here, I'm sorry.'

I turned and began to leave they were simply caught off guard by me standing there but Leo ran after me and said

'Gillian there is no reason for you to leave.'

I looked at him and said

'Yeh, there is these people don't want me here and I am respecting their wishes I am doing what's right. I'm going back home I see now that grandfather only thought he was helping when me being here has only caused an uproar and arguments. It's okay I'll leave.'

They noticed I walked and talked just like Prue then Phoebe had pulled Piper aside and said

'didn't you say that grams used to call Prue, Gillian especially when they played games.'

'Oh yeh, but that was before you were born and grams said that she would've made a beautiful- Gillian.'

She stopped short as if clicking with Phoebe and Leo was trying to stop me from leaving then Phoebe said

'say something to her that grams would've said to Prue when they played the game quick she might recognise it.'

So Piper came out from behind both her sisters and infront of Leo and said calmly

'book of spells, book of charms, I don't know where she's gone.'

I stopped and turned around and finished the poem

'far away I do not know a spell that can break the horrid sorrow'

Piper stood there shocked and all of them realised something weird was going on then Paige came to me and grabbed me by the hand and Phoebe did the same to my other one and they all took me up the stairs up to the attic and before we got two stairs up from the front door. I said

'attic'

answering the poem and Piper nodded her head Leo and Paige was lost but Piper and Phoebe knew what to do. They opened the door to the attic then I said having a memory that was not mine own but I said

'book of shadows?'

They all smiled and said

'how did you know that?'

'I dunno it just came to me like a memory'

Phoebe was getting her hopes up that I was going to be a Prue incarnation then they set up the crystals and got the book ready and then I said to Phoebe before she let go of my hand

'I saw the photo of her she was very pretty.'

'Just like you'

said Phoebe then I said slowly

'but I'm not her'

'it doesn't matter.'

Then I said

'it doesn't?'

looking at Phoebe as she let got of my hand and she shook her head as she went to stand with her other two sisters behind the book of shadows and Leo had his hand on my shoulder and said

'don't be afraid they are going to show you something.'

They called the spirit of their grandma then their mum came to see what all the fuss was about then they saw me and stopped talking immediately all these memories of me being a baby fled back stories I heard even in my head as if someone read them to me before I went to sleep every night.

I felt two tears fall down my cheeks as I pulled out my wallet and two pictures looked exactly like them and Leo saw it and said

'you have a photo of each of them?'

'I've always had it my grandfather well I don't know if he's my grandfather really you know him and he gave this one of her'

I said pointing to grams and I finished saying

'he told me she was my grandmother he was one of the many men in her life and he missed her dearly.'

Then her and Leo said at once 'Albus?'

Then she began to cry herself and said

'Gillian?'

I nodded my head and then their mum said

'hang on? Your Gillian?'

I didn't know how to answer that question then she said

'mother, then I have to speak to Prudence'

'Why dear?'

'Because, you know exactly why mother and when we're finished here I am going to speak to you about this.'

She became angry then Phoebe came over to see the photos and said

'that must be gram's best side, you always told me you hated your photo taken grams.'

She said with a laugh and then she said

'mum? Oh you're so beautiful in this one'

she almost cried as she showed them and Paige said

'wait, how did she even get photos of both grams and mum and yet not know about anything.'

Leo answered that and said

'Because I told her to'

'you told her to what? Forget about these photos?'

'Something similar to that yeh'

then grams said

'Leo shh you'll get in trouble'

then Piper and Phoebe round on all three Leo and their grams and mum all in one hit

'what do you mean by that grams?'

'I mean nothing it was nothing'

now she had done it and Patty their mum was standing there then Piper said snapping and angry

'I want to speak to Prue, NOW!'

Then both grams and patty said

'I'm sorry dear but you can't you know that it wouldn't be fair to all of you'

then it was as if it hit me so suddenly Leo grabbed my hand before I fell then they were focused on me

'oh my god Gillian are you ok?'

'I'm fine'

I said breathing deeply

'Leo, I think you better take me home me being here has caused enough trouble as it is'

then Piper cut in being angry and all said

'no, we'd like it if you stayed for dinner isn't that right girls?'

she asked her sisters and they both said

'yeh' then Phoebe said

'I'd really like to get to know you better.'

She was smiling she grabbed my hand and helped stand me on my own two feet then she said 'cya grams and mum I'll talk to you later.'

Then she said to her sister's

'I'm just going to take Gillian to the kitchen to have a glass of water I'm sure she'll feel better after that.'

Grams seemed to beam after that even tho getting in trouble with her daughter and granddaughter's. Phoebe had obviously had a premonition coz she took me down the stairs quickly into the kitchen and she got me to sit on the stool at the counter and gave me a cold glass of water from the fridge and said to me before I drank it.

'You really don't know do you?'

I shook my head and I had some water then about fifteen minutes later Piper raced down the steps coz her cookies were finished in the oven her and Paige conjured them up they were truth telling cookies but I didn't need them to tell the truth that's why Phoebe had taken me down here first she knew I wouldn't lie what would I gain from that but upset them.

Piper pulled out her coloured choc chip cookies she pulled five off the hot oven tray and put them on a clean white plate that Paige had gotten out before getting herself a coffee and sitting at the kitchen table just behind me.

Phoebe sat next to me and said 'so, you have a boyfriend?'

I choked on the biscuit and as I swallowed

'Phoebe!'

said Piper then she said

'so do ya?'

in a mock girlie voice then I said

'yeh I do, but you didn't need to give me cookies made from a truth spell for me to answer your questions honestly.'

Then Piper said angrily while looking at Phoebe who was giggling at my answer

'Phoebe! Did you tell her?'

'I didn't have to she saw it too. She has more than just your power's Piper she has mine too and yet I didn't give them to her now did I?'

Phoebe laughed again and I smiled at her and I had some water to cool my mouth down. Leo walked in he stood tall and said as he stood next to me getting a drink of juice from the fridge,

'girls please, the least you can do is play nice and be fair.'

He said looking sternly at Piper then she said suddenly sounding guilty 'what? I didn't do anything.' Then Phoebe said cheekily 'no, you only gave Gillian cookies made from a truth spell out of the book of shadows.'

Then I said before Leo said anything

'it's okay, but there was no reason for you not to trust me even though you probably don't like me, but I wasn't planning on lying to you guys anyway, what would I get from it? Really? Accept a whole lot of trouble that I don't need.'

Leo smiled at me and all of them happened to smile at my answer. Then Phoebe said 'so, what's he like?'

'Who? Oh yeh my boyfriend'

I said carefully

'he's really sweet, and caring he was really shy until we got together now; he stands his ground even against the biggest bully who happens to be in our grade at school. He wasn't game enough to do that until he talked with me he's really, really shy and our old potions teacher picked on him all the time so that made him worse but he's a lot happier now I can see it in his eyes.'

I had this sort of glow about me when I talked about him, Phoebe and Piper noticed it then Phoebe said 'what's he look like?'

'I hate describing people I got his photo here.'

Then I put my hand in my front pocket of my leather jacket and pulled out a little slip thing with two photo's of Neville and I together they were close up one's that Ginny took with Collin's camera at skool.

'This was last week when we were with the group of people I talk and hang out with my friend Ginny she took the photo'

they moved and Phoebe almost fell off her stool and said 'are they supposed to move?' 'Yeh that's the potion we put our photo's into to make them move.'

'You guys don't do it here I noticed' I said with a smile and when Phoebe took the photos she spun it round to look and she said

'he looks cute, does he know that you can move things and freeze things even blow them up?'

'Yeh he saw all of that today but I never moved things with my mind if that's what you mean with Telekinesis but I'm pretty sure if I can do all of this freeze things and make them explode all in one day I'm sure I can move things without thinking about it. Neville was cool tho but I panicked.'

Phoebe laughed with my certain apparel to the situation then she said

'if you look at it properly this photo even when it moves it shows his affection for you look at his eyes on you it's like he's in love.'

I put my head down as I had some water and then Leo said

'oh, Gillian, please don't tell me what I think your thinking'

'it's kool, then I won't'

then Phoebe said

'he loves you?'

'Yeh and I love him is that such a crime to find someone who likes me for me he didn't even care when I told him, he was just happy that I wanted to be honest even tho he didn't believe me at first.'

I said while finishing off my water Piper looked out the window after staring at Leo for a bit. Then Phoebe said

'I thought you said he only saw you move, do that stuff today?'

'Yeh that was today but what I could do before then was even a little weirder so he's happy that I'm happy.'

They all said 'what could you do before today?'

'Lot's of stuff I can levitate off the ground I can orb I can heal my twin brother or so I thought had been told by grandfather that I'm an angel I've only healed once though without knowing what I was doing of course but because I cared so much for him I healed him I think grandfather said it was something about love a deep feeling for someone or something to heal them.'

They were all in shock then they said

'I don't think so.'

Then I said smiling 'really?'

they laughed and I got my photo thing back and put it in my pocket then said 'watch' I still sat there next to Phoebe then I orbed and I was standing next to Leo then I orbed next to Phoebe again then Paige asked a little nervously 'can you move stuff if u call it?' 'I dunno never done it.' 'Wanna try?'

'Yeh sure' then I said with my hand out

'apple'

after she taught me how to do that the apple visualised and landed into my outstretched hand. They stood there beyond belief then Phoebe said

'okay, if you can do that see if you can do what Prue used to.'

For some reason I knew what she meant I looked at my empty glass and then the sink then all of a sudden it flew up in the air and landed softly in the kitchen sink. Then Phoebe said

'well that answer's that question.'

Piper decided to get me into the lounge room yet again but put the tv on so I couldn't hear them Paige set it up on like a music channel or something they wanted to talk then she said to me before she went to leave the room. 'You'll be okay here we shouldn't be long.' Then I said 'Paige?' 'Yes, Gillian?'

'Do you think I'm a freak?' I said looking seriously at her then she said with a smile

'I don't think you're a freak at all, we'll talk more about this later.'

'Ok'

I said and as I turned to the television she left going into the kitchen. I felt a little better.

But it was still light here coz of the time difference it became dark and Piper cooked dinner with Leo's help as Phoebe came to talk to me, they all knew I was majorly stuffed up I didn't know who I really was or who I knew when I was a kid or better yet who my parents are or were but Leo went up to the elder's to get a big surprise to find out they knew about it and they helped set things in motion even tho he did as he was told.

'Gillian I would really like to get to know you, so is it okay if we just talk you know share history?'

I nodded as I looked at her with a small smile then Paige went into the kitchen and Piper called her

'do you think she's allergic to anything do you?'

'Well if she's anything like Prue, maybe not?'

asked Paige and then Piper said

'I remember Prue hating cooked cashews in a meal she'd always pick them out and either give it to the cat or throw them out.'

She said with a smile then Piper came in here into the lounge room and said

'Gillian, we need to know if you're allergic to any foods or if you dislike anything.'

'I'm not allergic to anything but uh, I do hate cooked cashews tho I can't stand em I always pick them out.'

That made Piper's head spin "she's more like my sister then I thought I was hoping it was just weird coincidence but maybe she is here to learn what if Prue had a child and never told us about it? I don't know I'm sure she would've but there was that year that we didn't hear from her coz she was travelling the world there were months on end when she didn't call. Should've I been worried? I don't think so this girl is only sixteen Prue was only young in her early 30's when she died I don't think so but their was that time when Prue was around her age and she was raped. I shouldn't be thinking bad about her she is my sister after all but I want to be sure with this girl anyway."

'So where do you go to school?'

asked Phoebe as I turned the TV down

'I know this will sound weird but I learn different magic to what you learn here.'

'Hey, Gillian there's no problem I just want to know.'

'I go to Hogwarts School, for witchcraft and wizardry I don't think I said it right so I'll just say Hogwarts.'

'Okay, who was the boy you referred to as your twin brother?'

'Harry Potter, grandfather gave us a letter each about six months now at the beginning of school term to explain everything I wasn't happy at first but then these memories flooded back from when I was a baby the legend of him alone is suffocating but if anyone knew he had a sibling there would be questions weird things would happen.

I was kept secret from a prophecy known to our magical community. For a person like me if they saw what I could do they would send me out away from here for being unusual and they would send me, to him'

I finished darkly

'who's him?'

asked Phoebe

'the darkest wizard in our world the worst to come across no mercy he kills anyone in his path even his followers think they befriend him but they'll never befriend an animal like him, never no matter how delusional they are.'

'His name is Lord Voldermort no one could kill him no one then when I was forced to orb on the night he killed my so called parents it was the last anyone ever saw of him, fifteen years ago in Godric's Hollow on Halloween properly known as hallows eve night he came for Harry to kill him the prophecy had told him the description of Harry would grow to become a strong wizard and kill him.'

'Well he couldn't have that so he came James covered me until he wanted me to orb I did then I heard screams in my head louder and his laughter he killed them, he killed Lilly and James Potter yet when Harry was the last one he had actually come here to kill he set the killing curse on Harry but he survived making Voldermort evaporate into thin air until two years ago as he was brought back to life he killed my best friend.'

I took a deep breath then kept going

'he trapped Harry in a graveyard and duelled him one on one when he was brought back to his own body, Harry almost didn't make it, but this shield went up around them both since their wands were connected same phoenix gave up to feathers both of which resided in both wands.'

'The spirits of the people Voldermort ever killed came out including the parents Lilly and James they all helped Harry escape even my best friend asked Harry to bring his body back to school for his parents sake.'

'Then he fought him again last year in the dept. of mysteries, don't ask'

I said laughing at the look on her face and when I finished it was time for dinner.

'Dinner!'

Yelled Piper and Phoebe showed me to the dining room as I sat next to Phoebe Leo had come out of the kitchen holding drinks and stuff I think he orbed in I saw the blue light in the reflection of the door. Over dinner I told them of my theories at skool, then Leo said

'well you can stay here tonight and I'll take you back tomorrow but you'll need to sleep first.'

Then Phoebe and Paige said together

'but we really want to see her skool.'

Then Piper said 'I want to meet her grandfather'

then Leo finally said 'fine, **we****'ll** take her back tomorrow, _happy?_' he asked the girls and the nodded and laughed.

I slept on the couch Piper made it up for me, in the middle of the night I felt like I was being watched I opened my eyes to see a transparent older version of me sitting on the seat across from me it shocked me so much I screamed not to loud tho but loud enough to wake myself up.

Then I said

'Prue?'

as I sat up she nodded her head and said 'yeh it's me and your Gillian?'

I nodded and said

'thought you couldn't show yourself unless the girls did the spell thing with the crystals like I saw today in the attic.'

'That's supposed to happen yes'

'but this however is an acception' then I said looking at her

'excuse me, but I find this not only quite disturbing, but eerie so don't mind if I scream a little more.'

Then she said

'please don't, I just wanted to know if it was true.'

'If what is true?'

'That you look exactly like me and act exactly like me as if you're my clone.'

'I'm sorry but I am the way that I am I didn't know I was like someone else till Leo brought me here'

then she said looking at me

'look, the last thing I wanted to do was scare you I'm sorry'

it was my turn to cut in

'why are you risking showing yourself to me while you watch me sleep when I know your sisters who love you have been wanting to see you since you died or became a spirit?'

she laughed to herself and I said

'I don't wanna seem rude, but uh you do understand that I feel uncomfortable talking to a spirit in the dark at like midnight in someone else's home.'

'Yeh this happens to be my home you know so be careful and damn you even dress like me. What did u do steal this jacket from my wardrobe?'

she said pointing at my leather jacket and I said 'no, it was a gift from a friend who doesn't practice magic. She gave it to me last July for my unknown birthday I don't even know my birthday how sad is that?'

Then Prue said as she slouched a bit

'April 27th 5.27am at St Vincent's Hospital up the road from my Gram's friend whom I trusted to keep a secret.'

Then she stopped my eyes widened and I said

'you know my birthday?'

then she let slip

'well of course how could I forget all I wanted to do was rip the doctor's throat out doctor McKinney asking him no telling him I wanted him dead if the pain didn't stop.'

She stopped herself again and I was like 'I think I'm gunna faint' and I did coz I had stood up and in fainting I fell to the floor and in doing so it made a big enormous crash noise Leo saw me fall he thort there might be a demon in the dark who attacked me so he kept quiet till I wasn't moving.

'Gillian? Gillian?'

he ran to me

'oh my god'

all the lights were now on but Leo looked up in time to see Prue disappear in her seat all the girls were up and when Phoebe saw me face down on the rug she bolted down the steps too.

'Gillian?'

she was a little louder tho

'Wake up!'

She said from the steps even when Leo tapped my face I didn't move then Leo decided to heal me when he felt a weak pulse and I was barely breathing

'she's having a panic attack, go get me a blanket and water cold glass of water she's gunna need it.'

I woke up gasping for breath my eyes opened wide and Leo sat me up slowly he rubbed my back and said

'are you okay?'

'No'

I said I was queasy and I sat with my knees up and I put my head between my knees I felt a bit better but I wasn't calm.

It's like four in the morning and we're all up they let me have a shower and Piper went into the kitchen and cooked she usually cooks a lot when she's nervous.

Especially when a teenage girl tells you that they saw your dead sister sitting across the room from you and she told you your birthday where you were born what time and what doctor and had a full on conversation with her.

The only reason Leo came down is because he heard me scream, being a whitelighter makes it hard coz ur hearing is increased to a volume where you'd hear a gun shot fifty miles away and think it was right behind you.

They gave me a set of Prue's old clothes but it was Phoebe interacting with me coz Piper wasn't happy with the answer I gave her she became icy towards me even tho it wasn't my fault.

I had changed and brushed my hair I decided to plait it this time, then I realised I looked a lot like her and at my age; that's scares me a little coz she was 32, 34 when she died I think She was killed by a demon.

I came out of the bathroom to find Phoebe out there waiting for me she had gotten dressed she has late night showers before bed now otherwise she's just too tired.

I was still wearing my chocolate coloured leather jacket now I was awake again phoebes took me down to the kitchen to have something to eat to talk and calm Piper down that didn't work she got worked up she began yelling at me.

Without realising it

'where do you get off, huh? You think it's funny telling us you saw our dead sisters spirit sitting across a room from you that woke you up she caused you to have the panic attack? We can't even see her so why would she sit there and tell you, your birth date the hospital the doctor and the time, unless – but it can't be.'

Phoebe had, had enough and yelled at Piper

'HEY! Hey! Piper Cool it.'

Pheebs took her out into the lounge room me just stunned sitting there Leo took it as is his job to talk to me to tell me it wasn't funny then I said cutting in finally no tears just being upset at being accused of lying.

'Look, I don't expect her to believe me ok, but I know what I saw and what we talked about she sat there watching me as I slept why do you think I screamed it woke me up to know I wasn't dreaming and I am not lying I fainted coz she told me she was my mum I have never received such a shock like that which lead the panic attack. Okay?'

then he said

'I know Piper's upset now but maybe when she calms down.'

'No, she's livid she is pissed at me she doesn't care if what I say has any truth in it at all. She couldn't give a damn right now, which is telling me she will never calm down no matter when you bring this up, her sister it will never let her be calm.'

'I better go you know the time difference they'll be wondering if I'm okay. I have my own battles to fight at a place I call home, I have people to see and I have my responsibilities to live up to, now I know that I'm some freak I can move on knowing I am just a clone of their sister a younger clone. Coz that's what she called me Prue sat there and said she needed to know if it was true that I am a clone of her.'

I stood up and fixed my jacket up I put my chair in and I went to go get my clothes. I went and got them with Leo trying to get me to stay then I said 'look, I appreciate the hospitality but it is evident that I am not wanted here so I am going somewhere, where I know I am wanted and loved.'

'Good bye and thank you, you just like my grandfather have pointed out my abnormality but I'll get over it and move on just like all of you should stop dwelling in the past, I know its easy for me to say coz I don't have a past to dwell on.'

Then Piper put her hand on my shoulder and said

'we said we'd take you back and I was serious about meeting your grandfather and the girls want to go to your school.'

They were all ready I had my clothes in a plastic bag then Piper orbed with Leo and Phoebe wanted to orb with me and Paige orbed holding onto Phoebe so she'd end up in the same place. We were now back in the hospital wing grandfather was talking to Madame Pompfrey when she suddenly looked faint and he turned to see me standing there with these people.

'I'm back and I'm healed, I feel better than ever.'

I said with a smile he walked over to me and I hugged him tight Madame Pompfrey smiled then grandfather said

'Yes, you can go show Phoebe and Paige the school just be careful not to disturb the students'

then I said

'it's lunch now c'mon let's go.'

Phoebe took my hand a Paige walked next to Phoebe but we walked out the door I felt better coz Madame Pompfrey took my bag to have my clothes cleaned the bell had just gone and we walked out of the hospital wing.

I took them around the school then I was walking through the quad and I was showing them the statue in explaining it when Ginny and them saw me phoebes was having a good time and so was Paige.

'Gillian?'

'Oh my god!'

She squealed and ran over I caught her as she ran at me and I said

'hey, I'm back!'

Then all the guys saw me and with Phoebe and Paige in their outfits some of them whistled and all three of us at the one time said

'hey, just visiting a friend'

we laughed after we said it at one time but phoebes wanted to stay with me, then when she saw Neville coming up she whispered in my ear

'bf coming up in ten seconds tho he doesn't see you're here.'

I looked at him and he stopped when he saw me his face brightened up and phoebes had never seen someone hug so tight. I laughed when he let go and he whispered in my ear

'I was so afraid you weren't coming back.'

'Like you heard me say I wasn't leaving here forever not now.'

I winked at him and he smiled he kissed my cheek

'well I missed you in any case'

then when Hermione Ron and Harry came up Hermione almost bowled me over.

'OMG! Gillian! Your back, I am so glad your back' then she said to me in a slight whisper 'Ron has been driving me crazy with this lavender stuff'

I laughed and Ron gave me a little hug the when Harry saw me he gave me a small but tight hug then he said

'didn't know where you were, getting a bit jealous that a tall blond guy picks you up in the hospital wing and just goes in a blue light like yours. Did you orb him?'

Pheebs thort it in my best interests to lie, lie my butt off.

Seamus and Dean came over and gave me a bug hug too then as Seamus let go and twirled me he said

'damn, you look good.'

Then he said as Neville gave him a sharp look

'a for just getting better that is.'

We all laughed and I introduce Phoebe and Paige but I didn't say last names well the Paige's or Phoebe's anyway they didn't need to know it.

Then I heard Piper calling my name from the office then I said to Paige.

'Piper's calling us'

'I know I can hear her.'

Some of them stopped to listen but they couldn't hear then she said

'I'll be back in a sec'

she orbed and Phoebe sat me down with all my friends and we just talked about what we do in classes and stuff I managed to find a mini potion's book that I threw to her she caught it and I told her to take it see if some of them match their spells and potions even tho their magic is pure white/ good magic ours I dunno maybe neutral can turned good or evil.

'Gillian?'

'Yeh?'

I asked Paige as she was with me in my room just looking at my things my poster and stuff on the wall

'have you- have you ever felt that you didn't belong?'

I looked at her and gave a small chuckle then she said again

'I mean like you referred to yourself as a freak-'

I stopped her and said

'Look, Paige I am always going to feel like I don't belong coz obviously I don't well not in this life anyway I am too powerful for my own good and that scares me.'

'That one day that I'll hurt one of my friends or even Neville and I don't want that to happen as much as I love them all and being here it's made me realise that my life is screwed up I know no complete facts about myself not even one.'

'It sounds terrible I know but I'm working so hard to try and fit in when all I do is stand out, like a thorn in grandfather's side here at this skool.'

That made Paige chuckle and she said

'But your happy tho, right?'

I looked at her seriously and tossed my hand up and down

'meh, it's neither here or there happiness is when you finally let yourself fall into a position where there is no need for you to feel sad or lonely.'

Then Paige said 'sounds like you talk from experience.'

'When I'm happy that's when I'm with Neville but I know it won't last long.'

'How can you know that?'

'Because it's me I'm unpredictable and he's the complete opposite but I love him for loving me and wanting to be apart of my life when I know he's now to be better off without me.'

'He only needed the confidence boost and now that I have helped him build that he doesn't need me anymore and I know that. As it was the only reason for our relationship to begin coz grandfather knew, he knew I wanted to help but he did not know that I would fall in love either and he has told me that after school finishes this term he wants me to drop him, let him go he's not so worthy of me I know that's how grandfather works.'

'He wouldn't just make you.'

'Oh he could Paige if he really wanted too he could.'

Then she said 'how would he help Neville over come the obstacle of loving you?'

'Simple. Use Leo and his powder and trust me it would happen I didn't even know I have the powder but I do for extreme circumstances I've been told only to use it and you do to you just don't know how to use it yet.'

She became confused and sat on my bed it was going dark and they would be having showers before dinner soon.

'Why would he do that tho?'

'To prevent from Neville having his heart broken, he could just wipe his memory with his own wand sure but he just wants him to keep the confidence and let him think he built it up himself never remembering what we had together the love, the laughs, the good times he will never remember even having the guts to ask me out on our first date.'

Then I let the tears stream slowing down my face as I looked out the window from leaning on my desk I had my hand on my knee then I ran it through my hair and Paige said

'oh, Gillian'

she came over and hugged me then Phoebe came in and did the same thing as I let the tears flow, then I said to them wiping the tears slowly

'it's just so heartless I couldn't do that. Not to Neville he doesn't deserve that he deserves better, I want to do it.'

I wiped them away and said

'tonight since most of the school knows you're here I would like to invite you guys to the dinner with the whole school grandfather will recognise you infront of the whole school but he'll tell them that you are specialised teachers here as guests of him. I would like it if you did come, then I would have some other people to talk with.'

Then Paige looked into my eyes and so did Phoebe then she said 'what did you see.'

'It's nothing, nothing of importance'

'no Gillian what ever you see no matter how little or big it'll always be important that you saw something.'

Then I said

'because tonight will be the night that grandfather talks to Neville in his office I think he may already be here. I feel like I'm going to be sick'

Phoebe caught me as I almost fell off the bed and said as she rubbed my back

'it's okay it's to be expected you've gone through a lot in the past 48hrs just deep breathes' Paige walked over and opened my door enough to see out and she saw Neville sitting across from Dumbledore looking awfully nervous almost as if he was to be sick green colour, Paige shut the door quietly and said 'they have already seated.'

'Okay' said phoebes working out a plan

'we'll orb out into the corridor and walk then till dinner starts How's that?'

'Yeh sure it's sounds okay' I said quietly Pheebs still rubbing my back as she sat next to me then Paige said 'but both Piper and Leo are out there sitting no that far away from Neville waiting for their say.'

It felt like my stomach fell through to the floor 'their in there with him?'

Paige nodded and my face went pale I ran into my bathroom and the door shut automatically behind me my face over the bowl I was throwing my guts up more than I could count.

Phoebe came in and helped clean me up I had a shower and changed while they sat in my room and talked and listened to Piper talking to Neville, I was actually wearing an outfit I picked out of my wardrobe that I had never actually worn before.

I was wearing my new made leather boots my new black ones, with my dark blue jeans with no belt as they fit snugly I was also wearing a light blue halter-neck top my hair put into two small pigtails.

I put on a little bit of lip gloss and for the first time I little bit of brown eye shadow it actually made me look good.

I found myself talking aloud as if Prue was there with me but I didn't feel the least bit scared or annoyed when I spoke to her I had a perfectly normal tone voice,

'I'm scared, what if I mess things up? My life I mean I only have one chance and so many times to start over but that's not going to bring back the years I lost an without any parents growing up only Dumbledore but I'm thankful for all the amount of times he was blinded by his own love for me as a daughter, granddaughter figure but I know my parents are out there somewhere and I know if you had, had the chance you would've been a great mum too.'

I stood there in silence for a moment then the little bathroom window blew open and the wind blew round me like a comfort thing almost like a hug it twirled around me as if it was approving of what I just said and it made me smile.

I went and closed the window after the wind left and fixed up my jacket I wasn't prepared to go to dinner with the whole skool while not in my uniform grandfather seemed to think the same thing so when Piper made and explosion in the entrance hall outside while no one was looking it gave grandfather and excuse to call all the houses to go to their common rooms to have dinner there instead.

Neville looked like he might be ill, so after I introduced Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige to the Gryffindor house they seemed to laugh and giggle at Piper as she could freeze things and blow them up thankfully none of them guessed it was her with the explosions earlier in the entrance hall.

She was doing some tricks for the kids she even had a smile on her face and when everyone was eating she came over to me in my shadowy corner and hugged me real tight I didn't let go till she did.

'Thank you' she said to me with the brightest smile I have ever seen I could only smile at her in return, and then Leo explained as she did more tricks

'she thanked you because you freed her, in a way that I guess no one else could.'

I looked at him and said

'you really think that?'

he looked at me and said 'no' laughing he nudged me I nudged him back and said

'I guess it, felt just like you know being in your home even for that short time like I had a personal awakening I actually felt like I belonged even for a short amount of time, after all the hiccups me being there had caused.'

Paige had heard and nodded her head smiling in approval to Leo who sat there and touched my shoulder without me realising I felt like it healed me of my insecurities I felt this weight life of f my shoulders I suddenly understood why Piper had hugged me and thanked me then all I could do was smile.

Paige and Leo knew it was for the best he had healed my "wounded pride" I joked about then I saw Neville he hinted from across the room he wanted to talk so I said

'I'll be back later'

Phoebe nodded and saw Neville and she said in my ear

'go talk.'

I smiled at her and nodded as I walked over across the very big room to him Harry barely saw what happened but Hermione felt sad like her balloon had burst she saw the serious look on Neville's face and she had to find out what was happening.

Neville took my hand in his and took me up to his dormitory. He sat me down on the bed I knew it was something serious then I was suddenly fearful when he talked about Leo and the girls I came with

'their not real teachers are they?'

We were having our first fight it hurt coz he showed that he didn't believe me or trust me in any way 'Even if they were you wouldn't of told me would you?' 'Neville, you know I couldn't reveal their true identity even if I wanted to I thort you trusted me?' 'I thort I did too until the headmaster called me up into his office.'

'Gillian, why didn't you tell me?'

'I was going to; I was just afraid – afraid of this happening what's happening right now. You don't trust me do you?'

I asked already knowing the answer then he said

'you've changed, you don't talk to me like you used to.'

Then it became a yelling match he then yelled at me saying

'how can I trust you when you won't even tell me what the hell is going on'

he threw a book at the wall in anger. I was sitting on the bed and then the tears suddenly came and as I stood up I said

'maybe he was right, things would've been better if I never- never'

'never what?' he yelled back 'if I never fell in love with you.' The tears streamed down my face it happened so quickly I picked up my jacket and raced out of there he suddenly felt so stupid for letting something so little get to him like that.

'Gillian? Gillian, I'm sorry.'

I was already racing down the stairs I burst out the door fixing my collar of the my jacket and all of them watching as they saw my red eyes and the way I walked and Neville running after me I sped out of the common room and this time Piper went to Phoebe and said

'let me have this one'

'okay' said phoebes as I had let the portrait close behind me I went up and down the corridor and then finally near and open window I squatted to try and breath I was having another panic attack but before Piper came out fully with Neville in there she yelled to Leo.

'Leo! Come out here she's having an attack she can't breath.'

It made Paige cry and they all came out Phoebe raced out I was sitting there my hands over my head and then I clutched at my heart I couldn't breath then she said 'damn it Leo! Move!'

They all watched now as Piper began to lose her cool then she said a little louder 'it'd be fine if I could freeze her but because of what she is I can't so hurry.'

She even began to cry Neville fought the crowd to get to me 'no, not Gillian'

he said aloud. I couldn't breath Leo wasn't game enough to let every one see what was happening then he said 'Piper freeze them I need patience' then she said 'I can't coz their witches too.'

Then she began to panic she crouched beside me and rubbed my back 'it's going to be okay sweetheart I promise you'll be okay.'

I managed to say a few words 'I'm sorry it was my fault; I had to find who my parents were. But I never did find them did I?'

I said I could barely smile I was trying to hard to breath and then Piper said 'you know what, that's it.' She bent over me and undid my leather jacket and took it off then she saw the butterfly tattoo on my left shoulder and she said

'oh my god, I know who your mum is.'

Then I said 'I don't wanna know I'll find out- when I- get – there.'

I finally managed to take a breath but my heart rhythms were off the charts.

Piper threw my jacket to Phoebe who caught it without looking Paige was keeping Phoebe and the kids calm then I said 'I have to orb'

'no you can't breath and I'm not letting you move from this spot by yourself until you can breath.'

Said Piper flat out then I said

'fine' 'Leo orb me'

Neville managed to break through

'is she going to be okay?'

'She'll be fine just stay back'

'I'm the one who just talked to her'

then Piper snapped at him and said

'yeh you made her have a panic attack which we're having trouble with now excuse us.'

She said as she tried I tried to put my head between my knees but when u can't think about anything else but being able to live one more day to let the ones you know that you love them it's hard to try and think straight when that's all you can see.

Neville was comforted by Paige and Phoebe who stood either side of him and said

'she'll be okay Neville, she's gotta be she's your girlfriend she'll pull through this.'

Then I said slowly again Piper stayed closer to hear what it was 'Prue? I dunno if I can let go.'

'It's not that easy I love them their family.'

Then they all heard 'I'm family what could be worth more than your own mother.'

Then Piper said out loud 'Prue? Don't do this, please if you're here, don't do this let her live Prue I figured it out now she wasn't lying when she saw you last night. I saw the tattoo on her back tho nice work she's beautiful and she cares but let her live Prue we can help her we can be her family.'

The wind blew through the dark corridor it was ferocious then they saw glimpses of Prue walking towards them in the wind he hair blowing around her face and then they saw another spirit joining her, me. This time Phoebe said 'if you love her you'll let her come in her own time. I mean she's here isn't she?'

They weren't going to let go of me that easy then Neville saw me stand there and he almost cried I said to him while walking to Prue 'it's okay, Neville your forgiven your confused I get it. It's only because I love you. An I'm sorry for being a burden in this life my new life with my mum, I reckon it'll be so great that I'd want to share it with you forever. I'm letting you go'

'no' said Neville and I turned to him and said as I stopped walking across the room in my spirit form 'I gave you what you needed you don't need me anymore like I don't need this earth but I, have been wanting and needing a mother for as long as I can remember. Promise me one thing Neville'

'anything if you come back'

he was feeling desperate and trapped

'that you'll move on, learn from this and move on to a better place to someone special, I gave you what you deserved love and care but now it's time for someone else to love you as much as I do, you'll always be in my heart but I have learned to let the ones I truly love; go.'

Neville had tears now and Leo still couldn't heal me; and Piper thrashed around as Neville saw me shed a single tears but with a bright smile on my face. I was almost to Prue now, to my mother. When Piper said to my body

'c'mon damn it! You can't leave not now.'

She was crying and now trying her last hope CPR she did the compressions and I could feel the tingly on my hand as Neville kissed my now cold hand and said to me 'I promise'

then I walked the rest of the way to Prue to leave together I had to touch her hand and our hands were out we almost touched fingers and they watched in awe then Harry said 'Gill, make one promise for me before you go.'

'Anything' my spirit said as I turned to look at him 'Promise me, that when we bring you back and we will bring you back that you'll finally be happy' I looked down then back at him again with a small smile tears now flowing 'but I am happy.'

'I don't want you to feel trapped like you have been lately, promise me when we bring you back you'll be-' then I finished his sentence and said

'free.'

He nodded I gave a small nod and walked closer to Prue again ready to touch her fingers we were a cm away. Then this big light hit like an explosion as Prue and I touched our fingers felt so powerful it blinded people the bright light Piper and the girls were trying to revive me then Piper snapped and said 'there is still time I'm not letting her go' then Phoebe said 'why not she's already gone.'

'No, she's not gone, she's our only connection to Prue we need her.' Piper was crying then she hit my now cold body during the bright light and said 'do you hear me? We need you Gillian!'

Then I gasped slowly as the light faded and I opened my eyes slowly my chest began to rise and fall slowly 'oh my god Leo!' then he said 'I got it.'

He began to heal me as Piper pushed my fringe out of my face and kissed my forehead relieved that I was alive barely Leo picked me up like he did in the hospital wing and in a cradle way he held me and he said 'it's going to be okay' I was barely with it and I said my vision going in and out all they could barely hear me say loud enough was. 'I'll keep you to that promise Neville.'

Phoebe laughed as I showed a very small but a relaxed smile and Piper kissed Leo and she kissed me cheek and said 'orb' we disappeared in a blue shimmering light that Ginny liked to see, once we were gone Piper turned around to her two sisters who wrapped themselves around Piper and cried. Leo took me to the hospital wing so I could rest away from prying eyes.

I awoke with a start in the hospital wing as if I had been pulled out of a dream I couldn't remember the explosion but Piper was beaming when she saw me awake and she walked from the door all the way to me I hugged her tight something we both needed she kissed my head an said 'I'm sorry.' 'What for sweetie?'

'For letting all of you down by wanting to go so much just to touch her to feel her hand in mine to know I was going to be with family.' I had little tears but not big ones and as they spilt Piper sat with me on the bed and said 'if anything, you've shown us how to be a supportive family again, you really scared me out there all of us actually, you scared the whole group of kids there too they didn't want you to go, they asked for you to stay.'

That made the tears worse and made them sting, but Piper put one arm around me and said 'it's okay we love ya anyway' it made all of us laugh I dried my tears. We were all smiling and laughing about it and she squeezed me tighter and kissed my head again then she said on a serious note.

'I, I mean all of us including me want you to know that you can call our place home anytime you want you can even come over on the holidays when ever your skool has them just know your always welcome anytime, okay?' I nodded and said 'yes, and thanks, I have never met people who wanted to help me so much and for that I'm grateful.'

Then Piper said 'that's nothing you should see what we're like at party's' she said with a funny smile and we all laughed it was a good joke. I felt like I belonged and then Paige said as she lent in towards me 'see, you belong here, c'mon admit it you belong with us.'

'Okay, I belong with you, us' she laughed and said 'yeh!' throwing her hand up in triumph she kissed my head too. That night I was allowed to leave the hospital wing and I said to Leo as we lent against the wall as Piper spoke to Madame Pompfrey about cures for colds and stuff how they did it differently.

'Do you think that I belong anywhere?' then he said 'well if you belong anywhere, it would be with us, we can be a dysfunctional family at times but the love will always be there.'

He finished smiling he pulled me into a hug and he said

'to tell you the truth the one I felt who hurt most by you almost dying, it was Neville it hurt I guess coz you made him promise after he had hurt you just before by telling you he didn't trust you. For you to make him promise to move on and find someone new that hurt him more coz he knew you were right and I knew you were right. But you really had me worried there I couldn't heal you and Piper was adamant at not letting you go.'

'Is that a good thing?' I finally asked as he played with my hair and then looking into my eyes he said 'Yeh, because we all love you and this way Piper is finally showing you the real her she's funny sometimes just has to be serious since she's the eldest sister now.'

The next day I was walking the school from dawn they stayed in my room I managed to conjure up another twin bed for Phoebe and Paige to share as Piper and Leo already had dibs on my real queen size bed. So I slept a few hours on the couch in grandfather's office he didn't mind at least he knew I was okay now he had never seen me act this way I had coffee and tea set up for the rest of the out on the big table there but they wanted to have breakfast with me.

I no longer looked pale or the like the living dead since I was a spirit for at least ten minutes.

I had changed and when they saw the outfit I was wearing they said 'that's what Prue usually wore when she was feeling happy go lucky, I'm hoping this is how you feel too.'

Both Phoebe and Piper stayed close as they said it wrapping their arms around me after their shower yawning as they walked down with me to breakfast I had this aura about me and they liked it specially after Leo told them it was a good thing or so the elder's had told him that night as he couldn't sleep he went to visit them and afterwards when he came back he fell asleep almost instantly next to Piper.

I was walking straighter no slouch I also had a bright smile on my face I had actually gotten Phoebe to braid my hair in one braid instead of two because I felt it like it looked better and it actually made me look better coz I was wearing my light blue jeans for one and my nice stretchy woolly dark blue shirt which brought out my green eyes it complimented them.

I smiled at Leo as we walked down together as a family their was also another family here too but to pull out a child from my grade they were taking one of our fine Gryffindor's the Kelly family, they were taking Jack home and his brother had seen me and followed me into the great hall where we sat to have breakfast on a Saturday morning I gave them normal juice tho they don't like the pumpkin stuff but they liked how I made like the best cup of coffee or tea they had tasted in a while like a long time.

Jack sat right next to me as the rest of my family sat either next to me or on the other side of the table and I felt cheery as I threw them each a nice fresh bread roll each. People watched and laughed to themselves and we were just happy.

'So, is this your family?' asked Jack I nodded smiling and I kissed his cheek and I said as I pointed the butter knife at Jack's brother 'is he part of your family?'

'Yeh unfortunately, you don't need to know his name tho he's the annoying brother I told you about when we went to Hogsmeade.'

'Oh' I said with a bite of our toast we always shared a piece then his brother hit him in the back and Jack got angry and said 'look, Zack leave it ok I am not introducing you.' I laughed and held out my hand to Zack and said 'hey Zack, I'm Gillian you can call me Jill tho if you prefer' then Jack said 'no he can't' 'why not?'

I asked on the brink of laughing 'because that's what I call you.'

Then I said smiling and wrapping my left arm around Jack's neck and kissed his cheek 'honey, it's not like Zack and I are going to run off an get married jeeze u need a c.p.' 'Do not!' said Jack hurt and I said nudging Jack's face in my direction 'honey you need a c.p. A big bright one to make your day better like mine.' I finished with a smile and he said 'I'm glad to see you're out of hospital tho.'

'Aww, miss me?' I asked in a mock voice and he nudged me and said

'yes, you're all Scott and I could talk about for two weeks.'

'It's okay you can stop now I'm here, having breakfast with you so chill.'

I said laughing and I got Zack to sit down and Phoebe pinched Paige who in turn kicked Leo's leg who nudged Piper to see the reaction between Zack and I as I got him to sit down.

They all smiled best one were Piper she was not only smiling at herself but she felt like she was smiling at Prue too.

They saw the sparks and we hit it off just as I finished breakfast I saw Neville outside he was going to come in till he saw me smile and walked back out again into the shadow's of the entrance hall. I said as I stood up looking at Phoebe 'I need to do this on my own.'

She nodded and said 'go make me proud girl.'

So I did I walked out there with my head held high I found him and pulled him out of the shadows he looked tired and he looked sad so I hugged him then I said as I pulled away knowing we could only ever be friends and no longer partners he watched me as I spoke to him knowing I meant every word.

'Neville, I loved you and I let you go when I knew it could never be fixed but I'll always be here for you if you need me I'll be the shoulder for you to lean on and I mean that. Don't think that I'm doing this to threaten you or anything like that but I've moved on and you promised me you would too.'

'I know I promised but it's just so hard, coz I love you and I want to spend every waking moment with you for the rest of my life.'

I looked away I didn't have that fleeting feeling anymore when he said those three words I could only see him as a friend then I said as he cried I fidgeted I had one tear like I did when I was a spirit and I said 'No, I can't go back there I can't there's a door there now you promised me you'd move on you promised when I died you'd move on.'

'You're not dead and I still love you.' 'I can't do anything coz I emotionally let you go I can't bring you back in it would be lying to myself and you.'

I said as I wiped his tears away with my hands and he had my hands in his on his face as he held them and said 'but I love you, doesn't that mean anything?'

'Neville it would've two weeks ago before I died and came back to life but you don't understand I made you promise and you said you would for gods sakes you even kissed my hand when you said it; You deserve better.'

'You felt that?' 'Of course I did I felt my hand tingle when I was a spirit and you kissed my cold and dead hand.'

'Neville, I'm sorry but I've moved on and since the promise you made me you should too.' I ripped my hands from his grip and took two steps back and I said with two tears 'I'm sorry.'

Then I turned and walked back into the great hall my tears were gone and Neville said to me as I walked back to my seat 'I deserve you' I ignored him as I sat back down and Phoebe held my hand and said 'you did the right thing sweetie, he'll thank you for it later.'

'Yeh' I said with an unconvinced smile and looked back at Jack who hugged me tight and said 'I'm so proud of you.'

I gave him a small smile and Jack had just finished explaining to Zack what had happened Zack wanted to be my shoulder to cry on so his mum let him go for a walk so we could talk then he asked if he could stay till the rest of the year grandfather didn't see anything wrong with it.

'I'm sorry you had to see that from inside the great hall at breakfast this morning.' I said as we were sitting out in the sunny quad some people were watching me I just stared back and then when Zack and I were almost alone he kissed my hand when Neville walked by and it crushed him I could see it in his face. So Paige went and talked to him and I said to Zack 'could we take it slow?'

then he said 'yeh, as slow as you want, but I do want to move even if it's somewhere' I laughed and gave him a cute smile and he said 'see, day one and I'm already making you laugh.' We gave a small laugh then I said seriously to him 'you don't mind, that I'm different?'

I had asked hoping he wouldn't be a jerk and I was right he was totally sweet he stopped walking and stood in front of me as he held my hand gently like I was a butterfly then he said looking into my eyes as if they were beautiful crystals.

'I would still wanna be here with you even if you weren't different.'

He smiled his gorgeous smile and us being on the Gryffindor common room floor he leant into to kiss me and it happened all of a sudden Neville had charged him and started beating him up like some ravage dog.

'Oh my god!'

I had screamed in shock and Zack was trying to get me to stay calm as Neville was pummelling his face in he made Zack's nose bleed and split his lip and gave him a black eye. Leo came he tried to coax Neville off it didn't work when he tried to get Neville off Neville threw Leo aside and finally I grabbed him by the throat and threw him backwards behind Leo I had hurt him but he had hurt Zack too, he came back before I could stand Zack up.

Zack told Leo to get me out of here and he'd deal with Neville then Harry and Ron came and so did Seamus and Dean they had to help I told Leo to get Piper she could freeze him then I said 'wait, I can do that' then it missed Neville so I waved my hand and he flew off Zack and into a wall. I scrambled up off the floor to get to Zack and he held me as I helped him up covered in blood 'are you okay?'

I said gasping for breath then he said

'yeh are you?'

then I said

'that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'

Leo helped Neville up even tho he was pissed he began yelling as I got my clean hanky and wiped Zack softly for a moment on his face then Leo said

'Gillian! Orb him now!'

then Seamus yelled

'Neville has gone nuts!'

I was too slow and Neville got me instead with a spell Dean stood infront of Zack to protect him as the girls came running Jack came and watched and Zack was yelling at them to help me.

Five seconds later I had put my hands on the floor to push myself up I was okay I had a split lip tho just like Zack but mine was in the middle of my lip and it stung like hell. Zack came over and picked me up I stood up leaning on him as I looked at Neville then Zack said 'you're hurt' I gave him a weak smile as I stood up straight 'you are too.'

He managed to hold me tight and then he said 'I want to worry about you just like now for a long time.' He made me smile coz I understood him the girls watched as he kissed me and I orbed us to the hospital wing. Leo and the girls dealt with Neville Seamus said to Dean 'damn! I was hoping she was gunna spot me and sigh I really hoped she would pick me anyway.'

Dean hit Seamus and said 'no way man, she's better off with a guy who understands her as much as she understands him.' 'I can be that guy' then Dean said with a light chuckle 'If you were that guy I think that the special girl mite just actually faint.'

I got Zack to lay on the bed and Madame Pompfrey and grandfather watched as I healed Zack and for some reason it happened faster and a lot quicker then anticipated the light was also a lot warmer I felt my hand tingle as I did it. Me on the other hand did not want to be healed I let my lip stay the way it was until Zack had finally said 'right, that's it come with me.'

He grabbed my hand and took me to his brother's room pulled out the first aid kit and dabbed at my still bleeding lip gently as he said 'it will sting' oh and it stung so bad!

But I didn't care he was so gentle as he got out the little sticky bandaid to put on my lip and he did so softly as I asked laughingly 'so how did you know where your brother's first aid kit was?' He gave me a small laugh and with a cute smile said 'I needed it this morning actually before I met you, Jack decided to let his wand go off and it sliced my ear not nearly as bad as it sounds tho.'

I stopped him and said 'show me' 'what?' in a coy voice 'show me, your ear' I said with a little laugh and he showed me I took off the bandaid slowly and said 'this however won't sting.' I healed his ear and he felt a tingly sensation go through him and he couldn't help himself after I did it he kissed me I was literally blown away my mind was ecstatic and I felt like screaming my lungs out above the church bells.

I giggled and said 'I thought we were going slow' then he smiled and said 'yes, well I felt we weren't moving' I laughed lightly and as I stood up I said 'slow is good, medium is good, fast is not so good.' Then he said as he stood up and held my hands in his 'is fast not so good coz we haven't had time to get to know each other?'

I blushed a light crimson colour and I said 'will you stop saying what I'm thinking, I am getting really embarrassed here.' He smiled warmly to me and said 'let's go for a walk' I agreed he grabbed my jacket and we left closing the door behind us I was fixing the collar of my jacket as we walked down from Jack's room totally forgetting his room was a dorm in the common room and people looked at Zack funnily but he didn't care.

He walked beside me, and Piper's jaw dropped when she saw Zack act like a gentlemen the whole way out of the portrait hole.

No one had ever seen me smile like that, ever. Piper was glad that Neville was up in his dorm hopefully sleeping the actions of today off in his warm bed, Piper had never felt so proud to know a person with.

"So much respect and dignity not only that but she showed mercy which is also a good thing good people believe in mercy, she is a good witch with good powers and will be part of our family no matter what happens, I owe Prue that at the least and I know that we all know that the best thing for Gillian right now is a family and that's exactly what we are going to give her and all the support she needs, after all she did only find out a few weeks ago that my eldest sister had given birth to her sixteen years ago in April, wait! Her birthday is not far a way crap! What if she wants a party I don't want to invite those kids into my home! Well, since Gillian is a smart girl she will choose a list of a few people including her own guest which I'm guessing would be Zack, yes? I know I'm right and all of us Phoebe, Paige and Leo we all know that he has to be the one."

I was outside with Zack and he said 'the lady likes to talk when talked to listen to anyone cept herself and loves to walk' then I asked quietly 'so what does that make of the lady?'

Referring to myself as a third person then he said truthfully 'it makes her, the lady of my dreams.'

He said smiling at me and he kissed my hand yet again I felt it tingle with warmth and happiness the sun was beginning to set and I said 'I am afraid to disappoint you sir, but I am no lady, I am just a girl- a teenage girl'

I had corrected myself and he said looking into my eyes 'right you are and I am no sir to your bemusement I am just a guy.' 'Well that's good, I Hope so that I wasn't pashed by a girl back there was I?' he laughed with me and pulled me round and said in front of some people 'could a girl woo you like this' he dipped me and kissed me I felt my head spin as he stood me back up and I said 'apparently not' chuckling to myself.

He grabbed my hand and we walked a little faster down to see the sunset and Hagrid watched me from his cabin window he gave a little wave and I waved back smiling he seemed happy to know I was happy.

The Easter holidays have come and my birthday is the day after we come back for skool and so Piper and her two sisters decided to throw a teenage bash a sweet 16 with out any clue how to throw one since the haven't been sixteen for a long time.

Piper cooked all the food it was good and she managed to get the band who was playing at her club p3 to come and play for my birthday Nickelback they are pretty cool. It was all a surprise they just told me to write a small list of people to invite and I did since Harry and Ginny are dating now I invited both of them of course Ron and Hermione even Seamus he brought Dean even tho Dean didn't want to come and I also invited Zack who turned up with Jack which was good.

I'm upstairs in Phoebe's room she's helped me dress up we went thru Prue's old clothes to see what's in there to find out some of that stuff I had in my wardrobe too. Then their was this one outfit that Phoebe laughed at said 'I remember this one Prue was told she had to revamp her look and she chose this for a Halloween costume for a party at one of our friends, she looked really good in it too.' 'She dressed up as a sort of fighting goddess thing?'

'Yeh all three of us did hers this outfit here tho was the best I reckon out of all three. I think she'd want you to wear it.'

'Uh, I couldn't it was hers it was special it was for Halloween' then phoebes said with a smile 'sweetie, I'm sure she would've wanted you to make use of it she only wore it once in her life and besides you'd look nice not out of place at all.'

'You sure?' then Paige came in and said 'I heard a fashion crisis, does some one need help?' and phoebes nodded and when she showed Paige the outfit she said 'oh my god, Gillian you have to wear this.'

'Why?' I asked confused then she said 'coz I have the shoes that go with it c'mon I wanna see what you look like' 'okay'

I said finally I got changed into it and came out they whistled and said 'suites you just like it did Prue c'mon let's do your make up' the put some eyeliner on some black mascara and the earthy colour like my brown eye shadow on and some really kool lip gloss which made me look awesome I wasn't ready to say anything but yeh.

Then they said 'aww, honey you look beautiful' 'I feel weird and out of place' 'but you look great c'mon we'll take you down stairs everyone should be here now.'

'Okay' I said with a smile then phoebes said as she fixed up my earrings 'you look just like her you know.' 'Who?' I said cutely then she said 'my sister, your mum I guess this means we are your aunts now huh?' 'I guess' I said with a small smile then she said 'don't worry just try and have fun I'm sure they will be dressed up to.'

They were Ginny Harry and Ron were in their quidditch robes and Hermione looked sorta cute in her outfit whatever that was and Seamus and Dean came as the guys from the weird sister band. Zack was dressed as himself and Jack and Scott were dressed in their hunky outfits like always and they happened to make Hermione blush as I got to the stairs they were in the lounge room and stopped talking automatically as they saw me at the stairs coming down.

When I came down they were all in awe and they said 'wow, you look great.' And Seamus was happy and when I relaxed my shoulders Phoebe got me to do a pose it was so cute then Seamus tried to grab my skirt so I managed to have him at the wall my foot at his throat they could see I was joking tho and I let o and said 'don't do that next time otherwise someone might think something sus was going on.'

Then Zack came up to me and said 'you look- beautiful' he seemed to blush realising he wasn't in costume and I said 'thanks and you don't look too bad yourself I like that you came as you.' I made him blush more and he kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand I went and spoke to the rest of them everyone's comments were about my outfit how it looked really good, after we had birthday cake it was Nickelback's turn to play and I was so excited that I hugged Piper tightly as she laughed 'you like it.'

'Like it? I love it' she almost cried and said 'that's good I wanted you to love it. Now you can call my aunt Piper but we'll deal with that later.' I went to go listen to Nickelback and Zack was there he grabbed my hand and twirled me till I was in his arms and we danced to the music happily he was romantic he even gave me a red rose for my birthday a hand made birthday card and also he got Jack to give it a spell to make it sing happy birthday in the funny voice's he made me laugh. Then I out my head on his shoulder we were having a good time then as I was talking to Zack in the front room after getting a glass of water a man materialised out of no where.

I screamed so loud as he smiled at me and then I yelled 'PIPER! PIPER!'

he came up to me as I stood in front of Zack he held my hand as I stood in front of him and said 'stay calm' then I screamed as he came at us 'PIPER!' they couldn't hear over the music then Leo said as I screamed Leo's name 'Leo!'

'Oh no, Gillian' the girls came but I was already in the demon's arms he had picked me up and pushed Zack into the wall his head was bleeding I was screaming and all the demon said was 'you're the girl, the girl I was sent to get' Piper and Leo ran and Phoebe came up the rear with Paige and their dad 'PIPER!'

I finally screamed trying to get him to let go and I was so scared I didn't think to orb.

Piper tried to freeze the demon but he wouldn't freeze and I screamed a high pitch but no one else could hear me over the music of Nickelback playing 'let go of me, let go' he wouldn't dare hit me tho he just held me tighter and said 'I have you now witch!' 'PIPER!'

Is all I could scream all I seemed able to say then when the demon saw the charmed ones he said 'I've got the girl you know where to come to get her back you have 24hrs come alone or I'll kill her right before your very eyes' 'no, Gillian, fight him, fight hard' is all Phoebe could say to me I screamed for him to let me go then he disappeared with me trapped in his arms.

They in shock did not realize Zack was against the wall cept their father who said 'girls, who's this boy?' 'Oh no' said Phoebe with her hands to her mouth Leo walked over to him and healed him instantly Zack opened his eyes slowly to find all these people around him 'Gillian, where is she? He's got her he grabbed her and threw me then it all went black.'

Piper said calmly 'it's okay we'll get her back don't worry' as she gave him an ice pack for the headache that didn't go away 'I have to find her, I just have to' 'why is it so important that _you_ find her?' she asked looking at him from sitting on the edge of the coffee table getting him to sit back 'if I don't she'll be in trouble.'

Then Leo looked at Zack then said 'your not a mortal are you?' as he pulled Piper away from him Zack gave a wry smile and said 'what gave it away?' then Piper said confused 'but you froze when I freeze you, you freeze.' 'Yeh but I am a son of a demon that's why I'm sure Jack's told you we live with our foster witch and wizard family he's pure goodness and I am his half brother that demon that took her he recognised me now she could be in more danger.'

'So, you're a demon?' as Piper heatedly 'kool it Piper we can talk this out' said Phoebe trying to stay calm 'phoebes we just invited a demon's son into our home, our home! There is nothing kool about it!' then Zack said 'I'm harmless I don't have anything unique accept the love I have for Gillian your niece, that however is unique and I do truly love her and I have done so since the first time I met her which was the day I met you also imagine my luck, anyway I can sense demons that's why I was glad she invited me I had a feeling something wasn't right today that's why I wanted to be with her today at the party to make sure she was safe.'

'Hang on - you sense demons? I thort you're the son of a demon?' asked Paige then he nodded and said 'yes but my mother is a mortal I mean was he killed her after she had me and when the hospital united me with my new foster family and I realised after the tests Jack is my brother.'

'I have been waiting to meet someone as pure and kind hearted as your niece Gillian and yes she is your niece if u check with the elders Leo they might tell you they did some of their own tests on Gillian after she died and was brought back to life you left her alone long enough for the tests to happen and they talk to me now and then to let me know how to keep her safe.' 'Why are you telling us this now?'

'It's been at least a month since we all met and I assure you I mean your niece no harm, I love her as I already told you and I can feel that she feels strongly for me too. I made my first move with her on the first day we met after breakfast that morning that was quite a show she did with Neville wasn't it?' then Piper said 'you sick son of a bitch, you enjoyed that? It hurt two innocent people.'

'I know, but it also led Gillian into my arms that very afternoon also we enjoyed the sunset together, but I'm telling you I am harmless but the demon who just took her isn't and he must be serious he grabbed her so fast but gently as if not to bruise her in anyway and as she whacked him he didn't hit her back so I'm guessing whoever sent him for her has been told on orders not to harm till told to, if I know my instinct than I know where he's taken her and I am going to get her wether or not you like me I don't care I love her and I am going to save her.'

Piper angrily blew up the pillow that he was holding he let go as it scorched his hands and then Paige called it and threw it in the bin. 'Ouch, Piper I swear to you I mean her no harm but if I don't go now I won't get to her in time.'

Then Leo stayed with him and their dad as the girls orbed to the attic to the book of shadows for some reason me being taken affected Piper most 'I can't believe I let this happen, how could I let this happen?'

then Pheebs rubbed her shoulders and said 'we are going to get her back Piper we will I mean we have to she's our niece right, we won't let Prue down we will get Gillian back home tonight not tomorrow we'll go get ready' after ready the book to find who the demon was they were able to track him not really but track were I was by using clip on bracelet that Phoebe's had given me for my birthday I had worn that till it slipped off when the demon took me and to think Piper hadn't even given me a present yet not until tonight she had thort I will give it to her when we bring her home.

They decided to use Zack to their advantage to realise he was however not lying when he said he loved me or that he was harmless until they found the demon together and he let the demon talk before coming out of the shadows to me.

I was tied to a chair for some reason I couldn't use my powers that well maybe coz the demons had made me cry they had said 'my dear, do you really think they are coming they don't care about you they never did now me on the other hand I care for you my sweet because you are my own my flesh and blood my daughter you have grown up well too bad your mother one of the charmed ones died before he time we could've had a good family reunion.'

He made me snap so Paige pulled Zack down as I said angrily 'How dare you, when I get free I'm gunna' 'you're going to do what sweetheart I am your father and I love you dearly I have been searching for you far and wide through the world inside and out now I've found you and you treat me like this shame, shame my dear.'

'If you are my father and not some impostor show your self remove the mask I dare you too coz once I see your snivelling face I am gunna make you pay.'

I had said so heatedly my eyes burned bright red and the ropes burnt and sizzled apart as if I had used fire I suddenly levitated in the air and I opened my eyes again 'you will pay' I said in a demonic voice as if I had been taken over then Piper and them noticed that not far from them another demon was sitting behind the cardboard boxes and possessing my body.

Zack got up you could barely see him and he ran at the demon with so much force he knocked him to the ground so hard that it snapped him out of it. I fell from the ground and the demon's caught me I was weak and I screamed and said 'where am I? And who the hell are you?'

then the man who claimed to be my father smiled and said 'we are here to take you to the underground near hell the hottest it can get I am taking you home.'

'No' I said weakly then Zack ran out and yelled at them 'STOP! Leave her alone' the demons gave me to the man who claimed to be my father and he had me in a cradle Zack knew if he didn't get me know I would die for certain.

The demons went up to Zack and the man who claimed to be my father held me tight and said 'I will get you out of here I promise' once he knew all the demons out of ear shot he said 'did your friend come alone?'

I shook my head slowly and he said 'I want you to know my name it's James, sergeant James Dolina San Francisco police I am your father well as far as I know I am not here to harm you I'm sorry we had to meet like this but a demon attacked me and knew where you were he was blackmailing me for weeks I tried to find you but the Halliwell's wouldn't let me speak to you or talk to you they told me they didn't know you but I knew they did the way Phoebe looked at me she recognised me in a way I was your mother's boyfriend at the time when she became pregnant.'

'I don't think this is the place for you to tell me this.' He agreed and said 'I will keep you safe, I promise.' I gave a small nod and a demon came at me I managed a high-pitched scream that made the windows crack and Piper knew where I was.

James shot the demon twice in the chest and he died then his body went into flames leaving no marks on the cement Leo felt it his duty to get me so he orbed to me and punched James then I said 'no, he's my dad' Leo had me in his arms and said 'well I'll take him with us' the three Halliwell's kicked butt, literally Leo healed me and I was better I jumped out of his arms and protected James Dolina I stood in front of him as Piper went to blow him up then this demon came at me with a 2by4 and I orbed in shock and took James with me since I had hold of his jacket then Phoebe had them all with Piper and got her to blow them up I managed to get James away from one demon the one who had taken me away from my birthday 'now thanks to you, you've ruined my birthday party this I can't forgive it was my first with family.' I had him up against the wall of the big factory room we were in and the piece of 2by4 from the previous demon I had up against the demon's throat squashing his oesophagus.

Then James came up to me and said 'you would be putting yourself as low as him' so I removed it and put him back on his own two feet he had gotten me with an ball that came out of his hand of energy or something James got angry but I hadn't realised and started using all my flexible tricks that came to me as if I knew them all he landed on a sharp long nail and died then disappeared too. James caught me as I felt woozy then Zack came up and said 'you're hit. Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine' I said standing up then a demon got Zack around the middle and threw him in the air I flicked my hand and the demon caught him again and put him on his feet then tried to kill him.

When we got back to the manor their dad had everything under control not noticing that I was actually bleeding there was big cut there also I had orbed Zack, James and myself I stood in the kitchen and I gripped the bench all of a sudden then James caught me as Leo and the rest got in I was looking positively ill I began to shake uncontrollably then it went black.

I woke up on the couch under a blanket phoebes had changed my clothes while I was asleep. I opened my eyes slowly to find James on the other side of the room with Leo watching him and Piper watching Zack who was sitting on the coffee table and he moved my fringe out of my face. When Zack kissed me he did it passionately I was stunned then I said 'what's wrong?'

I sat up automatically up with the blanket still on me Zack came and sat with me he looked different. 'Zack? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?' then he kissed me again and I said 'as lovely as that is we're taking it slow remember?' then he said with a sad smile 'I'm sorry' 'for what?'

'For deceiving you not telling you the truth.' 'What? What are you talking about?' I was panicking then Piper said as Zack gave me a brown paper bag 'breathe Gillian, just breathe' so I did in the bag my vision went back to normal and then Zack began to explain 'but, but why, why would you lie to me?'

'Because I wanted to keep you from harm because I love you.' That stunned me they could tell and I'm like 'but we've only started dating, seriously I mean' he cut in 'I'm sorry Gillian but I had to tell you I couldn't live with my self if I didn't tell you tonight, because I love you and I wanted to keep you safe from the truth.'

'We should've talked before this.' I said getting upset and he knew why and I had a very good reason to be upset then Piper said 'sweetie, I can't leave him alone with you, coz I can't trust him ok? So whatever has to be said it has to be done now.'

I told him how I felt about it how betrayed I really felt how much I liked him and how much this was going to affect our relationship. 'Yeh it is going to affect our relationship am I supposed to just trust you again like that? I mean what if that situation arises again do you expect me to drop everything and stop them?'

'NO, but Gillian, I want you to know no matter your decision I will always love you. It's getting late' he said looking at his watch then he looked up at me with a cute smile 'I better be going.' Me being stunned by the whole thing it just knocked me off my feet literally my heart went into cardiac arrest when I was in the hall after I had gone upstairs.

I wasn't moving wasn't breathing Leo saved me tho once grams came again but she did so in her own time she came out and said 'Gillian, your too young you must live your life forgive him and move on I love you dearly and I am glad Piper has taken you in but I am no letting you die no matter how many times it does happen Prue wants you to be happy sweetheart I am not going to disagree.'

They had to call an ambulance I was in the private hospital and while I was unconscious they took blood to run tests to see who my real parents are James made sure of it. The ambo's wheeled me into emergency and Zack and Jack met us there they had both been crying you could see how red their eyes were from their tears.

I was not moving but the monitor showed I was barely alive and Zack sighed with relief but everyone had tears I did not wake up yet tho they thort I might be in a coma then a ghost came to the girls while they sat next to me it was one of the strangest things they had ever seen.

It was Zack as a spirit 'Zack?' they asked he stood next to my bed and tried to touch my face but couldn't now that he was ghost then Phoebe said 'you just went to the bathroom, oh my god.' Phoebe feared he had split his wrists or something then he said, as his body became to form what he looked like in real life. 'No I'm not dead' 'then what the hell are you?'

asked Piper angrily worried all the same 'I have astral projected Jack has me in his arms now he's taking me out into the hall I am doing this cause you already know why.' Then Paige got angry this time and said 'how dare you, you told her you loved her then told her of your betrayal, it broke her heart, she went into cardiac arrest, the poor things been through hell even before you turned up how could you take advantage of her like that?'

'She cares for you so much and you surprise her like that what did you expect her to say everything's forgiven let's move on, well let me tell you something, _buddy_ it doesn't work like that in our world okay?' Paige had tears now her sisters had never seen her like that ever.

Both Piper and Phoebe put their arms around Paige then they said 'why did you decide now to tell her she was just getting her life back on track?'

'I love her, she means everything to me, I meant what I said I will always love her.' then Phoebes went to say something then when she touched my jacket she had a premonition "'but promise me one thing Zack.' 'Anything Gillian.' 'That you won't fall in love with me'" she came back and Piper said 'are you okay?' 'Yeh I'm fine' then she turned to Zack and said 'You broke the promise' 'promise?' asked the astral version of Zack as he knelt beside me and kissed my hand 'she asked you to promise not to fall in love with her if you two got together you broke the promise and her heart.'

Piper and Paige looked confused at first then they go 'oh.'

I didn't wake for four days people came in and to see me some people I didn't know but they knew me grandfather couldn't come because he was too busy with his extra lessons with Harry I of course couldn't tell anyway but the one I could feel even though I was out of it was James. I could hear him speak to me it's what brought me out of the coma.

'Hey, honey it's James again I come here with some good news well you can make of it I guess, the blood test we took it's conclusive I'm your father, and Prue was your mother I tell you I've never been so happy to see a piece of paper before in my life. I want you to know that it's your decision whether you want me in your life or not it's okay I fell it's only fair even tho I didn't know you existed till not long ago, but when you wake up if you want me to be in your life you can talk it over with the girls coz, I'd like for you to move in with me, I know you don't have to but it seems the girls have taken a rather fond liking to you and I'm just offering since you can't sleep on their couch anymore but it's still up to you.'

He kissed my head with a happy tear that fell on my cheek it went bright and glowed my face I looked like and angel, wait I am an angel, lol, I looked so pretty and I opened my eyes in the brightest light you could've ever seen and Leo was there he ran in to make sure no one else could see what was going on then as fast as it came the light was gone.

My eyes had opened slowly I sat up and smiled with a tear of my own, James caught up in the moment hugged me tight he even kissed my cheeks and said 'oh my god!' I hugged him tightly too and they all hugged me Phoebes cried and said 'welcome back' I gave them all a bright smile and said 'I'm glad to be back.' they had never seen me beam like that then I got to open all my birthday presents, then Zack turned up with Jack.

Jack jumped onto my bed next to me and didn't want to let go of fear that I wouldn't wake up again, he almost cried too 'I thought I had lost my best friend' I wiped his tears and he wiped mine and I said 'you'd never lose me Jack we're best friends forever.' I said with an emanating smile it was bright and full of life as if my soul was regenerated. I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

Then Zack came up to me with my birthday present and said 'hey I got this for you' he gave it to me an Jack said 'come on open it I've been waiting to see what it is all week.' It was a beautiful 9ct gold diamond bracelet it literally took my breath away I could only smile as I put it on then it was my turn to talk to Jack then Zack by ourselves in my room one at a time Jack being first was just glad to see me alright he actually did end up crying in my arms I stroked his hair softly as had his head against my chest crying and I said softly as I patted his head just as soft.

'It's okay I'm here now.' I held him tight and let him cry but before he went I made sure he didn't look like he had been crying one bit that's why he had closed the blinds when he came in.

Zack came in just after him and made sure the door was closed he sat at the end of my bed I sat up properly I fixed the pillows behind my back as it was more comfortable that way. Zack spoke first as I fixed up the bracelet on my right wrist, 'I'm sorry.'

Then I said looking into his eyes 'for what?' 'For letting this happen to you it is of course my fault you are in here I made you go into cardiac arrest with what I told you.'

I was still looking cute even sexier to him now that I was in hospital and he took the chance he moved up closer on the bed towards me I looked at him innocently then he said holding my hand gently 'please, forgive me I was stupid, and I really do you love you, I want us to be together I know you feel for me too, it might not be love yet but we can work on it, please?' He was begging, begging for my forgiveness.

I thought for a second and watched how he held my hand I know he was hoping for a second chance, a chance to love me like I knew he wanted too. I smiled at him and when he looked up I nodded he got so excited he kissed my hand too many times to count then he slid up to me and pashed me then I said 'medium, and you did break the promise.'

Then he said 'I know it just happened I can't help it.' Then I kissed him then I said as our foreheads touched 'you definitely talk too much.' He nodded and I kissed him again. Then we laid there and talked he had his arms around me and he kissed my neck once and kept me close.

When it was time for me to go back to skool with Jack and Zack the girls bought me a bunch of flowers they wanted me to come back to their home and stay over the summer I laughed and nodded in agreement Zack standing with me smelt the flowers and let out a nice breath.

I smiled again and James was behind us he was on his break from work he came to see me off the girls had an idea that he should come with me and meet Dumbledore funnily enough I got a letter that appeared in my pocket I pulled it out and it read 'My dearest Gillian, it would be a pleasure to meet him, bring him with you when you come back to skool with the other two gentlemen, hope you are feeling better. Love always Grandfather' I finished reading the letter aloud.

I smiled again my bright smile washing over all of them they had never seen me like this in any way but they liked it I was happy, bubbly and my original personality was shining through again the quick witted smart-alec I am, is back. I hugged the girls as a group then individually as they gave me little pecks on the cheek and beautiful advice 'stay safe, keep out of trouble and say hi to Albus okay?' 'Yep' is all I had to say to all three of them and Leo I hugged last and he made sure I was okay by healing me before I kissed his cheek and said goodbye.

I fixed up my jacket we were at the Halliwell Manor in the attic Zack stood next to me James managed to call work from his cell and told them he was ill he had to go away for a few days his bags were packed and he had them with him then Leo said 'sorry Gillian, too many people I guess I'll have to come with.'

He had, had a funny feeling and plus he didn't want me to take James he wanted to take James so I had Jack on my right side holding my duffle bag we had our arms linked and Zack stood on my left side and grip locked that hand I managed a wave to the girls before I orbed with the guys. We were in my room in grandfather's office I put my stuff down and Jack was looking around my room at my posters and my music and he said 'wow, I've never been in ur room before.'

'yeh well there is a first time for everything' I said with a smile then Zack turned me around and he kissed me I wrapped both my arms around his neck and he pulled me up and kept kissing me till Jack dropped my alphabetised c.d. collection, with a "crash, bang!"

I looked over and said 'Jack?' 'Yes?' he asked looking guiltily 'those were in alphabetical order.' 'Shit!' He whispered to himself then as Zack had his arms around my middle I pushed my palm up in the air and the c.d.'s went back in order I gave a small laugh as Zack kissed my neck then I walked the three of us out to where grandfather was meeting my father for the first time they shook hands and as they did the room emanated in a bright blue light. Leo gave a smile and then James said 'what was that I wonder' then Leo said with his smile spreading 'that means your supposed to be here.' A smile came onto James's and grandfathers face also.

I walked over to grandfather afterwards and gave him a big hug a very tight one then he said as he noticed that I saw his black hand 'it's nothing my dear why don't you take the boys down to their common room or down the corridor and go out to the oval, go on' he said as I eyed him and his hand 'it's alright dear go on now.'

I went up to the guys and as I held them I orbed we were now out of the office in the corridor and they could tell I was worried so Zack said 'I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, Gilly bean' I laughed as he said that well it certainly seemed to entertain me for a while then professor Flitwick was walking towards me with James he came down and he was still in his suit.

I got up from the grass and dusted myself off I walked half way to him till he was infront of me 'what's up?' I asked curiously after the professor kept walking after saying goodbye to James. 'I can stay a few days he seems to like me, Dumbledore' he added as I looked confused 'so are you gunna stay?' 'Oh yeh boss said I can have a whole week off he just told me not to get shot while I was off duty but I can still use my badge.' Then I said smiling 'can I see your badge?' 'Yeh sure' said James he hands me his badge once I put my finger over the star I looked up at him and he said 'what's wrong?'

'Where's your gun?'

'My gun? Well Albus and I thort it better if I leave it up there in his office till tonight' 'do you have a room to stay in?'

'No not as yet. What's with twenty questions?' then I said with a small chuckle 'more like twenty flashes' he laughed with me he knew what I meant.

'So, what do you wanna do?'

I gave him back his badge then said 'you can stay in my room if you want I'll sleep on the couch in his office, it's okay I did that for the girls and Leo I just had another double bed pulled up for the two girls they fell asleep almost immediately it's kool I don't mind'

'I don't know, I don't think Albus would appreciate me kicking you out of your room.'

'Hey, he'd prefer me out there where he can see me then you and me in my room where he couldn't see me.'

'Oh' 'no offence it's just he's always been like that and I don't mind he's protective I like that it's coz he cares for me I understand him completely although, I think it'll be wise if you don't come down to dinner tonight' 'why?'

he asked curiously then I said 'c'mon you're gunna stand out, you know the whole stranger danger theory well we're keen on it specially this year with the tight security they barely let me in the skool now that's why I have to orb straight to grandfather's office.'

'You don't have to call him that now you know' 'I know. It's just out of habit I have been calling him that since I could remember, it's okay just I guess I have to stop calling him that now don't I?'

'Well, yeh I don't want to sound rude or anything but he isn't ur grandfather at all or any blood relations he just brought you here and kept you safe all your life. How do you feel about calling me something other than James it just seems so formal?'

I can call him dad now he doesn't mind it even tho he's only twice my age oh no lol. Tonight however we were not in our uniform to go to dinner we could be in our muggle clothes for a first time, I actually went down with Zack I seemed to beam and I was different in a way more mature then usual just more relaxed and laidback.

Everyone could tell I was actually happy not just happy but happy-happy like I was a new person, everyone watched especially the guys from all the house tables my age and older the watched as I walked in I was talking to Zack of course but we were just talking bout dad he made me laugh and everyone saw my bracelet.

I scanned the room and found Neville sitting with Harry like usual so I went and sat myself between the cute guys from our house Jarred an Scott, Jack waved to me from the other side of the table. What I didn't notice however was all the guys staring at me were watching me move and my butt.

When I sat down they stared at me a little longer until Scott kissed my cheek, then they moved on to their own lives Zack squished himself between Jarred an myself so he could sit next to me.

I smiled and it seemed to radiate through the room he seemed pleased with himself and Jack threw him a bread roll across the dinner it made me giggle and all the guys around me seemed to like it so Zack whispered in my ear

'don't stop being happy ur so beautiful when u share your happiness it's just like you know, contagious.'

I actually laughed and caught the attention of Neville he smiled so I waved and he waved back. After all that dad went home it had been a week I was sitting on the grass under a tree enjoying the sunny peaceful morning I was having just laying there against the willow tree and reading a book having a good time till Neville came out of no where- (truthfully he scared the crap out of me.) He needed to talk.

'What is it Neville?' I asked in my usual soft voice he sat down next to me and we faced the lake he looked up at the tentacle that came out of the water for a moment then shot back down into the black water before he answered my question.

He looked back at me and he waited another moment then he said 'I-I-I-I need to tell u something' 'You can tell me anything Neville you know that, we're still friend's aren't we?' he flinched when I said only friends then he nodded and said 'it's - it's just that' 'Neville, are you sure your alright? You look awfully pale.'

He gulped again nervously sweat protruding from his brow and he said looking at his feet 'I-I-I- well I, I miss you' I let out and 'aww' as I sat closer to Neville and said as I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him which it did 'it's okay, but you do have to move on Neville you will always miss me as I do you because we were close we were inseparable we never fought and we were our first loves. But sadly we have to face facts and move on and I am doing that. I will always miss you, an have feelings for you no matter how big or small but we are no longer together.'

'Did you really have feelings for me?' asked Neville almost in tears not knowing where this was leading and Zack coming down as he thort Neville looked suspicious today. I had answered him

'Yes, I did because I loved you but things have changed.' Then he tried to make a move on me my book had vanished into thin air as he tried to make out with me, I pushed him off as I yelled

'GET OFF ME!'

Then he said something about 'an I still love you.' Zack came in time as I froze Neville and I broke free as I struggled moving away never taking my eyes off him I struggled out from his tight frozen grip frightened Neville unfroze quite quickly after pushing past Zack he grabbed me and pushed me to the grass and tried to force himself on me in the shade of the trees where no one else could see but funnily enough as I felt like I was struggling to breathe I felt like he was blasted off me with such force. It was Piper and Zack combined she gave him an opportunity for him to bolt at us and they watched as Zack charged Neville off me I began to shake and when Leo came near me I shook so violently like his son Wyatt I put up a protective shield a blue one.

I was shaking within my shield my lip was bleeding I had bruises all over and I my hair was a mess I was completely terrified of everyone and everything they had to try and orb me in the shield to Dumbledore's office it was the first time I had seen Zack that day besides walking down from the open doors of the castle.

Grandfather could see me and I would not let anyone break the shield then Leo said 'no magic can break the protective shield it's meant to be that way to keep the person safe from harm for Gillian to have this is very rare she does not even know what it is but feels safe with it around her coz no force or amount of power or even magic can penetrate through that shield and if you do while she's in this state you could kill her.'

I had tears but I was not screaming or yelling I became very quiet which scared them a little I would not let anyone approach me Leo tried then realised being raped isn't a good idea for a man to approach her afterwards.

No matter how much he wants to help her, so Paige tried then they could all see how petrified I was then Piper said to Phoebe out of ear shot of Leo 'isn't there anything we can try coz I know she's scared and I know she's hurt but she won't let anyone near her or her shield.'

'what can we do? We didn't know about how Prue was like this until the police brought her home and she was funny for months after that.'

Then Piper clicked and said 'that's right Prue did go through this only differently.'

I was completely and utterly petrified they could all see that and Zack felt powerless to do anything as I looked helplessly at my surroundings. Piper decided to trick me to take me to their place with Dumbledore but then disappear and let Wyatt help to get me out of the shield but that meant inviting a demon into the house and they knew just the one too.

We were at the manor and the girls made it so they were all up in the attic looking through a portal on the wall or something at me below it would follow me and Wyatt coz he was down there in the sun room.

And the demon had come through the front door and looking for the charmed ones I was in the lounge room in the blue shield the demon gave me a funny look as I was scared then he eyed Wyatt from the lounge room door way I saw him going for Wyatt, Wyatt who began to scream as the demon was coming closer I mentally broke the shield and threw a force so hard at the demon that it knocked him off his feet then I got to Wyatt I held him in my arms he began to calm down but when the demon got on his feet again he came for both of us and I yelled for Leo and he was stuck with Piper in the attic who wouldn't let him leave then the demon said

'too bad, no one's home I'll just have to kill you both.'

I put up a powerful force field that protected Wyatt completely then I made it my decision I whispered to Wyatt.

'I'll keep you safe I promise.'

Wyatt nodded and kissed my hand softly with a little smile as he stopped crying I walked out of the force field which couldn't be penetrated unless I walked into it.

The demon looked at me hungrily licking his lips 'hmm, a beautiful witch on a beautiful day nothing could be more perfect' I had cut in as I had spun a high kick his way to kick him out through to the front door away from the sun room. It knocked him in the face and pushed him backwards I wasn't really trying then I got cut across my left shoulder I stopped for a second as if time and slowed down enough for me to think clearly.

"Use all your rage from what happened to you today and use your powers against him, DEFEAT HIM! AN PROTECT WYATT AT ALL COSTS."

I felt like I had yelled to myself I was now in my stance position and I was determined to kill this demon myself.

We fought long and hard until I finally said 'hey, your right, I am a witch.'

With a smile I stood straight no matter how much it hurt and said 'why am I wasting my time fighting you when I can just kill you.' I said with a determined look on my face then I threw my hands in his direction and he blew up like a little explosion and the wind blew through the front door it made the blast twirl around me I actually smiled I felt different I was ecstatic as the wind blew round me like a mini cyclone when it finished I had jumped in the air with my hand up in the air 'YEH!'

I said then I landed on my feet as the doors closed again and I was beaming as I staggered over to Wyatt.

I flicked my hand and the shield was gone I had Wyatt in my arms and I said as I caught my breath 'I promised you I'd keep you safe and I did.' I had a smile on my face like I defeated and inner demon I overcame fear in it's self which is the biggest phobia I no longer had fear of anything I had a lot of my love back and my logical thinking I kept Wyatt close to me I had figured out it must've been a test that I had thrashed to the ground and I finally said 'Okay you guys can come out now.'

I was smiling and playing with Wyatt's hair he held onto my hand and they watched in awe as Wyatt secretly healed my hand from the scratches off Neville from earlier today. I kissed his head softly as I kept him close I hugged him too as I thanked him.

But I did not want to talk about Neville or even mention What had happened today. I just wanted to go back to the school and sleep I was tired but unfortunately Phoebes had thort it only fair for my father to be notified of what had happened when he had gotten the call however he was not pleased he had just come out of a meeting and he was talking and laughing with his partner at his desk when he got the call.

'What? When did it happen? Oh my god, is she ok? He did what to her? I'm coming over right now keep her there I'm coming don't let her leave for skool I'm coming over now.'

'James, what is it?' asked his partner nervous 'it's my daughter, I have to go' 'is she allright?' 'No, no she's not I have to get to get to her now.' 'Why? What happened?' then James said as he stood up and put his jacket on and his gun holster with his 45 in it. 'My daughter, Gillian I have to go now, coz she's been raped.' 'I'll come with you we'll catch the son of a bitch James I swear it.' 'No it's okay Daryl I don't need help thanks for the offer I just need to get to her now can you tell the boss I'm leaving?' 'Yeh of course mate, anything just give us a call when you check up on her so we know she's okay.'

I was sitting in the sun room with Wyatt in my arms playing with him as they came down from the attic. He was smiling and he gave a little giggle as I played with his nose and we giggled together they watched me play with Wyatt he had made me beam down on him my face was bright and loving just like it had been when I had my 17th birthday party.

Dad was at the front door he came in he tried to be calm but dad was confused when he saw me playing with Wyatt looking for the moment quite at ease with a smile on my face Paige came over to talk to me about Neville they watched me go quiet I adverted my eyes to Wyatt then I said 'What happened, happened for a reason I have to accept that, it was most likely my fault anyway.' Then Paige said softly with tears stinging her eyes 'no honey don't ever say that or think it coz it isn't true you never did anything wrong.'

I said with a small smile 'Yeh well if I had noticed the signs I would've left immediately but I didn't, I didn't see it coming either way…' I said as my voice faltered I became very quiet only smiling at Wyatt, Phoebes had come over and given Wyatt to Leo and took me into the kitchen with Piper and Paige at her side

'You, couldn't have known.' I was angry at myself they could see it

'Yes! I could've don't you see because I had a soft spot for Neville I didn't expect it to happen not from him not from any guy I knew.'

I had my hand to my forehead and I had some tears I said angrily to myself

'I should've picked it up when he looked at me I should've known why couldn't I see it before it happened? Arrgh! I am so useless.'

Then Piper said 'No, you are not useless, Gillian you saved my son's life' I turned to them and I said,

'Yes I saved him because he became my priority I had no choice in the matter but I do not complain not once because I know he needed me and I came through for him.' I hit my palm against my forehead again and as I stood in front of them at the bench they had tears now too as my eyes began to weep.

'What happened I cannot change, but I thank you for the endless opportunities you had presented me over the past couple of months, now if you excuse me.' I orbed wiping away one of my many tears.

I had gone to my room at the school I was so angry at myself I had never felt this way before I ended up trashing my room I kicked nearly everything even my alphabetised cd collection to the floor I unmade my bed I ripped the blankets and everything off and then I hit the wall with my fist. I cried I practically screamed I was heavily broken I orbed out to the corridor, my eyes were red raw my face pale and tired the daylight mocking me this day couldn't get worse even if it tried.

I could not keep cool I had to find a way anyway to calm down I was going to became a danger to myself or worse my friends and fellow students at this damned school.

I was wearing my lite blue hipster jeans with the word billabong printed across my butt with a top that dad and the girls had bought me for my birthday my soft black jacket with a hood. I had changed after the demon attack and had a shower to cleanse myself. I was also wearing my sneakers they have perfect grips on them for slippery surfaces.

I was walking down the hall I restrained myself from screaming but I was shaken people could see it in my face.

Zack had told Jack of what had happened before I came back to the school they saw me walk up the stairs I looked as if I was going to do something stupid Zack was afraid that I was going to kill Neville or something apparently Madame Pompfrey had Neville restrained in one of the end beds as she was force feeding him potion I wanted to go and blast down the doors and have a word with him which exactly what I was going to do.

Until even Harry saw me he didn't know what had happened but knew Neville and I were the ones involved Hermione ran up to me and said 'My, are you alright Gillian? Oh you poor thing you're shaking.'

I said in a gruff but sort of soft voice was 'I'm fine.' Then I walked leaving her rooted to the spot Harry ran up to her then he followed me but Zack was right behind me he grabbed me by the arm and flung me around I looked at him stung and said 'What do you want?'

I was upset and he looked at me closely then his eyes even his expression softened and said 'Baby, don't he's not worth it, I got to him earlier.' Then he added at the fleeting look in my eyes 'Please? Gilly bean don't do it please he is not worth it, I am begging you think about what your going to do.' I turned my back on him then I began to stride again then he said to me.

'If you truly feel for me even if you love me stop what you are doing, or what your gunna do' I had stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly two tears falling down my cheek relieved he had gotten my attention he continued to convince me to stay with him 'coz Gillian what he did to you I know was wrong but we can't change the past I wish I could so many times today I had wished I could for you, for your sake, because I love you.'

These last few words had a big impact on me and he saw it as if the anger wall began to crumble so he edged near me and I wipe my tears but they came back and I began to tremble they watched in awe or shock or whatever as Zack then came over to me and pulled me into a hug a big tight hug. Then I whispered to Zack 'He's scum, you're not scum are you?'

With a big smile of not only relief but a twinge of happiness he said slowly 'no I'm not scum.' 'I didn't think you were.' I said a little louder in his ear he held me tight and said 'C'mon let's go for a walk.' I held onto him a little bit tighter then expected but he wiped my tears and kissed my head just as softly.

We were walking and I went into a quiet mode I had silent tears when Zack noticed he sat me down and said softly 'baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there when I know you needed me most.' I began to cry violent tears came out as I held back then I pulled him into a heart wrenching hug and cried in his arms for what felt like hours.

He let me talk even in little bits at a time and he comforted me through it I felt like a massive weight had been taken off my shoulders.

Zack and I were talking then out of no where a acoustic guitar orbed to my side and Zack picked it up and said 'did you do that?'

'No, no I didn't…' my voice trailed off then I took the guitar off Zack and said 'I've seen this before' 'Really?' asked Zack and I said 'Yeh, first time in one of my many weird dreams, then I saw it dad showed me at his house he, I think this is his!' I said finally then Zack said 'I wonder why it orbed to you of all things.'

Then I said softly 'Maybe him and the girls are sending me a message, I think dad had this from when he was a kid in high school when he was with my mum for a short period of time.' I stopped short and I looked all over the guitar and said 'no' as I scanned the whole thing and Zack said 'no what?'

I had, had a premonition "There was darkness and a shriek of laughter then light there were people in black hoods with their wands with a familiar looking student, Draco he had the dark mark on his left arm they talked for a bit then they were duelling fighting other wizards, wait a moment I had a dream exactly like this scene for scene it was getting bloody people were dying there was a wall no one could penetrate and invisible wall, you had to have the dark mark to get through it. They walked through it with apparent ease.

Then I saw Harry immobilised helpless and invisible, I felt a choking sensation I spun round to find Snape with a dangerous glint in his eye as he hit me with something it wasn't me personally it was the professor which one I was not sure about."

I came back to reality finding myself on my knees I felt like retching being ill, Zack was rubbing my back saying 'it'll be okay Gill just breathe.'

I gave out a shrill scream then I sat up I was scared out of my wits as I suddenly saw a flash of green light then Dumbledore flying in the air he was dead as he landed on the dirt blood trickled from the right side of his lip. 'Oh my god!' I said as Zack said 'are you okay you've gone pale' then I said as he slung the guitar over his shoulder so it was on his back now 'premonition' he nodded and said 'are you okay to orb' 'yeh' we orbed to the office I was panting as if I had run a hundred miles I bent down and had my head between my knees as I squatted trying to calm down before I had a panic attack.

They were there Dumbledore, dad the girls and Leo. They looked panicked when they saw the expression on my face I was totally and completely mortified Zack helped me up slowly then Leo said 'What is it?' I began to stutter just a bit as I was still frightened Dad came over to me an said 'honey you ok?' they sat me down and saw the guitar when Zack put it down at my feet a note suddenly orbed next to it.

I then said as I calmed down quite quickly 'it's okay now I just panicked I had a premonition it frightened me a little nothing to worry about' then Phoebes said 'you sure?'

'yeh' I lied a little made me feel really guilty so afterwards when Phoebes ad Piper cornered me I looked at them apologetically as I told them the real truth they tried their best to convince Dumbledore not to go out tonight to let them stay but he told them it would be fine for them to go home and rest. Paige had put my room back together with a spell she remembered from the book of shadows.

They read the note for some reason I did not feel compelled to touch it only to stare at the guitar.

THE END


End file.
